Blood, lust, and Love
by marufan
Summary: full summary inside kagome's mother murdered and kagome living in a house filled with torture. sounds way better and a way better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary kagome is getting abused by her step father. It her first day of high school as a senior kagome has to live with her over perverted abusive step father until she meets the most unlikely person who she thought she would never see again

Parings

Sess/kags duh!

Inu/ kikyo

Roku/sango

Kouga/Ayame

**Ok before I begin this is another addition to my stories! This idea came on a hot marshmallow coated chocolate bar! (I know who can't resist!) So it might not be updated due to my other three stories! But none the less it will be good! Blood and very disturbing abuse scenes is yet to come! Enjoy my new story!**

_"Kagome! Run! go now! Leave!"_

_"No mama I won't!" footsteps echoed through out the house. Then the door creaked open._

_"Akiko…where are you…" his voice shrill and deep. The cleaver in his hands dripped blood. Kagome was shaking her now half dead mother. Akiko opened her eyes._

_"Kagome…you must run…"_

_"No!" kagome shook her mother as the silver crescent moon around her neck dangled. Kagome felt herself being jerk away from her mother and slammed hard against the wall. She saw her mothers hand go up in alarm as she tried to reason with him._

_"Saito please! Stop this you've gone mad!" he slashed her, her right hand coming clean off. Her mother screamed, her hand dropped somewhere near kagome. Kagome's eyes widened at what she saw. He raised the cleaver and brung it down five times. Her mother's screams stopped her blood all over the room even on the ceiling. Kagome felt drowned in it. He turned towards kagome._

_"Kagome my sweet daughter…" she screamed_.

Kagome jolted out of bed. She was now eighteen Saito had killed her mother in front of her. Her dreams haunt her every night. She grasped the necklace that hung from her neck. It was the only thing that reminded her of her him. Her father died when kagome was seven. Kagome was only twelve when her mother died. She got up and glanced at the clock. It was too early to get up for school. She decided to go downstairs to get something to eat before he woke up. Her child hood was nothing but nightmares. Crimson colored nightmares. She sighed as she closed the refrigerator. There was no food again. She decided on a shower but instead bumped into a hard chest.

'Not good.'

"I see you're already up for school…your first day I presume?" she nodded.

"Turn around let me take a look at cha." Her face paled. But she obliged. He lifted her silk pajama top and observed his work. Scratches covered her back more like paper thin slits. It was caused by knives. Three to be exact a razor and two other sized knives made the dark yet beautiful design on her back. It was only yesterday she received them. It was a different punishment each time she tried to go against him. He was a natural artist his second job was at an art studio but he decided to paint with blood instead. She learned from her childhood that crying got you nowhere. She never cried since her mother died. He brung his hand down hard on her back which caused her to yelp but nothing more.

"Ha! Just like a man! Taking you beatings huh? Well then get going!" he ushered her up the stairs. She ran into her room which held her bathroom and got dressed for school. she wore a white long sleeved bottom down shirt with a black skin tight tank top underneath and a pair of hip hugger blue jeans that were form fitting and let her hair down to cover up the scars on her neck and her black sneakers.

'Wait I'm going to a school with youkai also…they are bond to smell my blood.' She grabbed some vanilla spray and covered her body in it. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. But Saito stopped her.

"Don't bother coming home today! I'm having company!" he slammed the door. Just where in the hell was she supposed to go? It was her first day! In a new town!

'That bastard and those whores!' she walked slowly. He had reopened some of her wounds by slapping her.

'That house belongs to my father! And he just brings those women there almost every day!' she glanced back at the massive house before sighing. The school was only a few blocks from her home so she walked. The clouds gathered together as a huge boom was heard.

"Just my luck!" she walked a little faster. She rounded the corner to the school and stopped when she felt a wet substance on her nose.  
"Oh no I'm not gonna make it!" she ran and just before the down pour she got in the school doors.

"Yes!" she headed for the office. She entered Just as the bell rung to start the school day. A secretary greeted her.

"My you're early, are you new?"

"yea." She smiled.

"Well then I'll have your schedule ready in a minute." She nodded. She came back with two papers.

"This one is the school map." Kagome looked it over. The school was large four stories and two separate buildings. One for science and another for home ec. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Not a problem! Oh and by the way my name is Torah." She waved.

"Bye Torah!"

"Bye kagome!" little did she know Torah knew kagome more than she thought. Kagome walked the halls filled with students andstopped at a dead end.

"Great now I'm lost." She turned around and walked the other way looking at all the name tags on the side of the wall.

"Mr. Yaiden…ah hah!" she found it and just as she pulled the door the bell rang. Everyone's gaze landed on her.

"Ah you must be Ms. Higurashi…please enter." She nodded walked to the front of the class where she bowed.

"Pleased to meet you all I'm Kagome Higurashi." She scanned the room demons, humans, Hanyou's the usual. She inwardly sighed.

"Please take a seat next to Miss Yamazaki." Sango raised her hand. Kagome came over and greeted her.

"Hi."

"Hey, I'm Sango." She had on a pair of hip huggers and a brown and pink shirt that said not in your league and a jean jacket. Her eyes where brown and she had on pink eye shadow and her hair was in a high ponytail. After taking her seat Sango and kagome talked all through the class period they hit it off immediately becoming great friends. They had all classes together. They were walking down the hallway when three boys stopped them.

"Sango who's the girl?" she turned around.

"Oh this is Kagome, she's new." She waved.

"Kagome this is kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha." (Yes in this fic these two are actually friends!) Sango pointed to one called kouga he had on a pair of brown baggy jeans and a black muscle shirt his hair was medium shade of brown pulled into a high pony tail and his eyes were ice blue. Her gaze shifted to the boy with short bluish black hair pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. His bangs covered his face mostly at the sides and his eyes where deep blue. This one had a pair of blue baggie pants and a white beater underneath a deep purple button down shirt. The last kagome observed had long flowing silver hair and beautiful golden orbs. He had on a pair of blue baggie jeans and a red muscle beater. The last thing kagome noticed was his ears. Which twitched at the slightest sound.

'Wow Inuyasha has grown up a bit'

"Kagome! Hello!" she turned to Sango then smiled.

"Sorry Sango I zoned out a bit."

"Yea you did you crazy wench." Her vein popped.

"What did you say! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! It's not that hard! But since you wanna play I don't know your name I'll play too Inutrasha or is it Inutasha?" Sango burst into laughter as did kouga and miroku.

"w-wha!" kagome turned on her heels.

'Dogs! So incoherent!' that's when she noticed kouga's pointy ears.

"So kouga you're a demon?" he turned to kagome and clasped her hands in his own.

"Very observant me dear kagome! Yes I am a demon wolf to be exact and ya now we mate for life so how about you and…" he was cut off due to Sango's book.

"Give it a rest Kouga! She only just got here! Stop hanging around miroku." She sighed and grabbed kagome by the wrist.

"Come on or we'll be late." She dragged kagome into the class room leaving the boys to ponder. That's when Inuyasha caught a sent. He tilted his head upward.

"What's wrong Inutrasha?"

"Shut it you mangy wolf! I just caught the sent of blood but I don't know who's or where is just in the air ok!" Miroku chuckled as he walked to the home ec building.

"Mr. Tashio Mr. Suguro you're late go and get a pass now!" Kouga and Inuyasha looked dumb founded before humping and walking to the office.

"It's all your fault Kouga!"

"Shut up!" (For friends they sure argue like enemies!)

They walked back in the class and shoved the passes into the teacher's chest. Kagome and Sango had English while they had to sit through home ec.

"This is suppose to be a class for girls why the hell do we need it!"

"Because men need to learn how to do something around the house!" the teacher snapped back. After learning how to cook curry and getting burned a few times they finally made the best in the class. The bell had rung and they had to meet up with Sango and Kagome. They found them at Kagome's locker.

"Sango! Hey" the two girls turned around as Inuyasha and Kouga along with Miroku walked up to them.

"That was the last bell so what do you want to do?"

"Well whatever." Kagome stated as they looked at her as if she were glowing.

"What?" kagome looked over them all.

"Well I don't feel like going home my step father won't mind it at all." They just nodded.

"Well you can't crash at my house I have tons of homework on the first day no less!" Sango fumed.

"Kagome you can come with us." Kouga stated.

"We are going to inuyasha's house why not hang with a bunch of guys?" kagome smiled.

"sure." They rounded the corner and kagome bumped into someone. And dropped the book he was carrying.

"Oops Gomen!" she bent down and retrieved the book.

"Watch where you are going nigen." He took the book from her. That's when she noticed the same silver hair and beautiful golden orbs that seemed to burn a hole in her. A crescent moon adorned his forehead and two magenta stripes on his cheeks. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with a dark blue muscle shirt and a white button down shirt that was open. Once his comment sunk in she fumed.

"Hey! My name is kagome! Ka-go-me! What is it with men and pronunciation!" he was about to protest when he saw the necklace around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" she clasped it.

"It was a gift I know you know who I am!" he smirked.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing!" kagome turned from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha and vise versa. 'These idiots don't remember me yet I thought sesshomaru would have remembered we were closer friends back then oh well'

"Inuyasha this woman…she seems familiar." Seshomaru kept his gaze with hers until she broke it off.

"Don't I know her from somewhere? This nigen reminds me of someone."

"Yea well interrogate her later we are going to be at the house try not to interrupt."

"But dear brother I always interrupt seeing as I live there."

"Shut it." he walked pass him and jerked kagome along with him.

"You still don't get along with him do you?"

"Feh!"

"I was right! Despite the Tashio brothers being cute it's just another dysfunctional family." Kouga and miroku laughed their asses off. They walked into the huge home it was smaller then kagome's but equally bigger than the others.

"Your house is nice."

"thanks." She smiled then winced. Her tank top had stuck to her wounds every time she moved her back would erupt in pain.

"Ow! My back! Fuck!" she eased off the back of the chair which was also causing her pain and hissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" kagome caught what he said.

'Damn I let it slip.'

"Nothing! My back just hurts from...uh...sleeping in the wrong position!" he sensed the lie but shoved pass it.

"Keh like I care!" kagome frowned she would have went home but remembered Saito's comment.

'Only one thing to do.'

"Inuyasha can I stay here tonight?"

"Wha? Why?"

"Because my step father is being an ass and kicked me out this morning. He told me not to come back."

This time he sensed no lie.

"Feh! Sure but sleep in the guest room." She jumped up and down.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" kouga and miroku couldn't believe it.

"Hey kagome what's wrong with my house?" miroku stated.

"Well you groped me an hour ago why would I sleep in your house?"

"And what about me?"

"You kouga…ano…you just gave me a declaration of love!" someone entered the kitchen where they all were sitting.

"Inuyasha it's time for your friends to leave, I need to cook dinner." Kouga and Miroku stood up.

"See ya!" they all but ran out the door not wanting to see Sesshomaru's wrath. He turned to kagome.

"Why are you still here are you deaf?"

"No I'm not! I'm staying here tonight!" she got up and walked around.

"Inuyasha show me around!" he sprang up.

"sure." They both left the kitchen.

'Why is she not even afraid of me! I am the strongest damn youkai in this town! Damn nigen women! Why the hell is she here anyway!' someone stood beside him.

"Yes?" he said in his cold annoyed filled voice.

"I just wanna make peace with you...again" He turned to her. He continued cutting the meat.

"Why would I waste my time with a nigen woman?"

"I'm just trying to be nice with you! I can't believe you forgot me! It's only been six years! Why did you change!"

"What the hell!" he stopped chopping and gave her his full attention. This can't be the same little girl he played with.

_"Kagome over here!" a girl with raven colored hair and deep brown eyes ran up to him along with his brother._

_"Hey shomaru!" he smiled. She stopped next to him panting._

_"Wanna…play...tag…with us?" she managed to say. He nodded and tagged her forehead.  
"You're it." his voice filled with happiness. She smiled and ran. He caught her within three seconds._

_"No fair you used your demon speed!" she laughed. They all played together until their parents came for them. They had been friends for months now and on the girls last day he handed her a box._

_"Here I want to give this to you I wanna keep in touch and through this we will." She smiled and took it._

_"Thanks Shomaru! I'll never take it off!"_

'No this can't be her.'

"What is my pet name you gave me long ago?" more of a statement. She smiled.

"Looks like you finally remembered Shomaru!" he stood stunned. Inuyasha came into the kitchen looking for kagome but found a shocked Sesshomaru instead.

"Yash!" Inuyasha stood stunned.

"K-kagome? No way is that you!"

"Geeze I thought you would never remember me!" he laughed.

"Wow what happened?" her face fell.

'That's right my mother was murdered after we moved. I should tell them.'

"Well…my mother died." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's faces fell.

"It was shortly after we moved she was murdered…by my step father."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes I was there! He chopped her up! She was trying to reason with him but he cut her hand off! There was blood every where! He just kept going!" tears threatened to fall.

'Why do I want to cry?'

"He came for me next but didn't hit me or anything."

"Kagome…"

"We moved back here after the cops found my mothers body, he covered it up to look as a murder. Now we are in my fathers mansion down the street and all he does is litter it with beer cans prostitutes and cigarettes. The place is a hell hole."

"Kagome has he done anything to you?" Sesshomaru asked very serious. She nodded.

"His second job is working in the art studio but whenever he gets an idea I'm always the easel." She got up and took off her button down shirt. Then lifted her tank top. She hissed as the shirt peeled off her back. Both gasped. Her back was riddled with a beautiful design with twirls and curves vines and roses along with organic designs outlining her whole back. She placed the shirt down. It was indeed a work of art.

"He did it yesterday…he placed me in the cellar downstairs and chained me up in the middle of the room and he went to work. I blacked out from the pain but when I woke up I was still in the cellar and he was still carving. It must have been over six hours." Sesshomaru got up grabbed kagome's hand and dragged her upstairs leaving a very angry Hanyou downstairs.

'That bastard.' They entered a room it was deep red with silver draping and the bed was silver and red.

"Sleep here in my room tonight. No harm will come to you. There is a bathroom in here as well go though those doors. You are welcomed to where my clothes. We are going to retrieve all your belongings and you are going to live here once the guest room is finished." She nodded as he turned as left the room.

'He's changed as well.' Sesshomaru entered the kitchen where Inuyasha already punched a hole in the wall.

"That Bastard! Killing Akiko!"

"Inuyasha come on." He nodded. They arrived at the massive house in twenty minutes. There were no lights on in the house.

"Is he even home?" they entered the house.

"Leave the lights off. Inuyasha go retrieve kagome's things." He nodded and walked into her room. Sesshomaru walked to the room down the hall. He walked in and gasped. There were photos of kagome hung all over the walls. There was one where her hands were bound and her mouth gagged. She had on a huge white button down shirt that was drenched with water. One of her eyes where closed and her face in a pained expression as she was kneeling on the floor and the rope on her hands drawn up. Her breast were easily visible her hair stuck to her face. The back of the shirt was ripped and some parts red.

"This is a real photo…" he took it down it was a reasonable size.

'This I will need her to explain.' He came down the stairs. Inuyasha was waiting for him at the front door. With five bags.

"What took ya?" he noticed the photo but the picture was turned inside.

"What's that?"

"More evidence." He nodded as they both left the house.

Kagome sunk into the bed and instantly relaxed. She heard her stomach growl.

"So hungry…" she rolled over. 'I don't want to be a pain.'

'I wonder how souta is he should be out of college now.' (yes Souta is older than her.) She heard the front door open and close. She went downstairs. She had on some of Sesshomaru's boxers and one of his shirts that pooled around her hands and stopped above her knees. She met them at the front door.

"Kagome we got your things."

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru walked up to her.

"We need to talk about this." He tapped the frame. Kagome noticed and gasped.

"You went in his room?" he nodded.

"Pictures like these are all over the place. Not to mention the smell of semen on half the pictures." Inuyasha slipped the picture from sesshomaru and gasped. After looking at it closely he noticed something.

"Hey there is someone else in this picture." Sesshomaru took it and looked around Inuyasha pointed out a lean man with a whip.

"He forced me to do it…that was over a month ago he tied my hands so I wouldn't go free, bound my mouth so I wouldn't scream and finally had me whipped. And that's not water it's alcohol." Both of them adverted their gazed to the picture.

'That's why one of her eyes are closed she really was in pain.'

"He says that that is the best picture of me." She felt something wet on her cheek.

She was crying after never crying for six years kagome had shed her first tears. She crumbled to the ground. Sesshomaru kneeled In front of her.

"You will never go back there again." She nodded. Inuyasha had already placed her things in the guest room and was coming down the stairs.

"Inuyasha take her upstairs I have to make a phone call." He nodded and ushered kagome up the stairs. Sesshomaru dialed the number on his phone. It rang three times before a silk voice answered.

_"Yes?"_

"It's me; I have a job for you."

_"So you want me t o watch him?"_

"That is correct and if he try's anything call me first got it?" his voice cold and emotionless.

_"Yea I got it."_

"Oh and Yoru don't kill him."

The line went dead.

Yoru smirked. His spiked blue hair and pale blue eyes glistened in the night as he closed his phone and looked into the sky. He glared at the moon as he smirked. The women passing by blushed and whispered.

"Such a fine young gentle men." They giggled. Yoru looked at his phone before dialing a number. A smooth deep voice picked up.

_"Yea?"_

"Sunao we have a job tonight."

_"Who is it this time?"_ Yoru smirked.

"Saito Fugitaki."

_"What are the orders Yoru?"_

"Just to watch nothing more."

_"Fine I'll be there in fifteen."_

Yoru placed his phone in his pocket and walked towards kagome's house. A smirk played out on his beautiful features making him even more desirable.

**There you have it! oh and if you want to see Yoru and Sunao got to my profile the url is there! Sunao and Yoru are from Sukisho. You can see the anime on you tube if you haven't seen it before but in the anime Ran is sharing his body with Sunao, and Yoru is sharing his body with Sora! Oh not to mention that the anime is a yaoi series! My fav! But in this fic they are not together!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if i owned Inuyasha Sessy-sama would be tied to a chair next to me! but sadly i don't own him or Inuyasha ''O(-.-)o''

means a comversation within the mind

means memories or over the phone conversation. (for the character on the other line)

onward tothe story!

Chapter2 a friendly visit

Yoru stood in front of the massive house. A lean figure approached him. He had soft light pale pink hair pulled into a loose long pony tail and pink eyes. He wore baggy deep dark blue jeans with a black muscle shirt and a black sweat shirt.

"So this is the place?"

"Yup and we are going inside."

"What? How?"

"We are going to say that we are kagome's friends here to pick up her things."

"Will he buy it?"  
"one way to find out." He advanced up the three steps to the house and rung the door bell. Laughing could be heard. A woman opened the door. She was dressed in a skimpy black skirt and a black bra.

"Yes?"

"Uh we are kagome-chans friends we've come to pick up her things." She scanned them over. Then turned her head inside the house.

"Saito some of the girls friends for her stuff!"

"Let them in!" Yoru smirked. They followed her into the huge kitchen where five more girls were walking around.

"So the little sluts got more boy friends huh? Ha! Her room is the first door on your left." He pointed towards the stairs. Sunao silently followed.

"Good now that we are in split up." Sunao nodded and went to the right. Yoru went into kagome's room. It seemed pretty empty. He dug through the desk and found a picture of a woman. He smirked and placed it in his jacket pocket. Sunao entered the room.  
"I found nothing." He nodded and they both walked down stairs. They turned into the kitchen.

"We'll be taking our leave, have a good night." Once out side and down the block Yoru took out his cell and dialed Sesshomaru. It rung for two times.  
_"Yea?"_

"We found nothing; it seems he's hiding something."

_"Very well come to the house I want you to meet the daughter."_

"You mean Kagome?"

_"Hai don't be late Yoru."_ He closed the phone and turned to Sunao.

"Let's go we are going to Sesshomaru's."

"What? Are you sure?" he nodded and began walking.

Sesshomaru walked to the guest room and knocked on the door. He heard soft footsteps that stopped on the other side and the door come open.

"Kagome we are going to have guest. They are friends of mine." She nodded.

"sure." The door bell rung.

"Kagome why don't you get it." she nodded and walked down the stairs. She opened the door to reveal Yoru and Sunao. She gasped.

'Well it's only right that his friends look as good as him.' She laughed inwardly and smiled.

"Uh you must be Sesshomaru's friends." they entered and sat at the kitchen table. Sesshomaru came shortly after.

"Kagome please join us." She sat across from Yoru.

"This is Yoru and Sunao they work for me."

"Work for you?"

"Hai I run a recovery job during and after school that's why I am not there as much but these people right here are my gatherers."

"Gatherers?"

"Yes they gather the information about the person or thing then refers it back to me. If we have all evidence we take action and get it back if stolen or otherwise. We have decided to help you out kagome and get Saito out of your life and you back in your house."

"You won't kill him right?"  
"only if we have to." Yoru spoke up.

"So I understand he killed your mother?"

"Hai." Sesshomaru glared at Yoru.

_**'Yoru I didn't tell you this.'**_

_**'I did some extra research and I got a pic of her lovely mother.'**_

_**'Yoru enough of your games.'**_

_**'Fine after he murdered Akiko he placed her body in the well house and destroyed the well house to make it a cover up shortly after he was released from jail and they moved. It appears that Kagome also has an older brother by the name of Souta but we don't know where he is at the moment.'**_

"Sesshomaru I left the picture of my mother in my desk I have to go back and get it."

"No need kags I got it for you." He pulled out the picture of Akiko. Kagome gasped and slowly held her head down.

"So you went to my house? Tell me were there girls there?" Yoru remained quiet.

"I guess that's a yes. He always does that."

"My I ask a question Kagome-chan?" she looked into Sunao's eyes and nodded.

"What was your mother's occupation before she died?"

"She was a business woman actually she worked as a secretary in Tashio corp. with my father being the vice president then he died then Saito took over his position…that's right he is in my fathers place! But why kill my mother?"

Sunao's eyes turned ruby red for just one minute then back to pink.

"Because he killed your father as well." Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Do you remember how your father died kagome?" Yoru asked.

"No my mother said that he got in a bad accident but I was really young so I believed her naturally."

"Your father wasn't in an accident he was murdered as well."

"What? Sunao how do you know his?"

"Think about it Yoru, he killed kagome-chans father and told her mother and he probably told her to keep her mouth shut. But when the time came he decided that he didn't need her any more." Kagome looked down her bangs covering her face.

"Yoru, Sunao I thank you for this information I will ask you to continue monitoring Saito's actions he will be expecting me back tomorrow."

"So what do you want us to do besides watch him?"

"Well make sure he doesn't harm me…and in doing so I would ask a job of you two."

"Sure Kagome-chan."

"I want you to become my body guards." He turned towards Sesshomaru his gaze serious.

"I agree." Yoru's eyes widened.

_**'Sesshomaru why?'**_

_**'Yoru there are times where I can't make it besides I was going to ask you to watch her any way but this is much better.'**_

_**'What? We are a recovery service not a body guard and jumper!'**_

_**'Yoru do not raise your voice at this Sesshomaru nor will you disobey me if you want out then get out, I will not hesitate to fight the lightning lord.'**_ Yoru stood up.

"Are you leaving Yoru?" he looked at kagome. Her eyes pleaded with him. He sat back down. Small streaks of lightning crawled around his hands then dissipated.

"No kagome I accept the job." She smiled.

"Arigatou Yoru! I will not make your job any more difficult." His eyes softened and he smiled.

"Any thing for you." Sunao stood. He handed kagome a piece of paper.

"kagome-chan here is our number if anything goes wrong call us." She nodded.

"Thanks Sunao." Yoru stood as well.

"Oyasumi Kagome." He winked and walked out the front door. Sunao bowed.

"Night Sunao." He smiled and went to catch up with Yoru. Kagome got up.

"I'm going to go to bed now Oyasumi Sesshomaru." She walked up the stairs.

"Yoru are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Sunao I'm fine." He smirked.

"You're letting your power slip." Yoru stopped. The electricity around his hands died down.

"Thanks."

"Say Yoru are you ok with protecting Kagome-chan?" he smiled.

"Yes I'm ok it's just Sesshomaru being an ass again."

"I saw your eyes glaze slightly over a number of times where you talking with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yea, that bastard! Why did I have to meet him three years ago?" Sunao chuckled.

"If I remember correctly you where the one that bumped into him!"

"Shut up!" Sunao laughed as they walked to their apartment.

"You gave her the number right?"

"Yea!"

"Good she safe as long as she is in that house." Sunao's expression changed.  
"But tomorrow she returns home."

"I know."

_"Stop! What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Shut up!" she screamed as he brung the bat down hard on her back._

_"What…did…I do to you?" he threw the bat into the corner and used his foot to turn her over on her back. Bruises all over her body._

_"I should take you while you're down but that will just cause more pain." He kicked her in her stomach causing her to spit blood._

_"I'm jus' trying to get you to cry."_

_"Well my tears are not for you." She spat. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. His eye twitched._

_"You bitch!" his foot connected to her stomach three more time before she passed out._

She jolted out of the bed. She glanced at the clock. Midnight. She pulled out her phone she looked at the number programmed into the phone. She looked at the clock again. 12:15.

'What's up kags are you going to do it or not?' she pressed talk.

Buzz buzz buzz…buzz buzz buzz…

"Oi! Sunao pick up the phone!"

"It's your phone too Yoru!" he yelled across to the other room.

"Well it's in your room Sunao! Not mine!" he reached for the phone.

"Hello? Sunao-chan speaking."

"Sunao-chan yabun osokuni shitureishimasu…but I need a favor to ask of you."

"sure kagome-chan what is it?"

"I need you to walk me home tomorrow after school i…I had a nightmare about the past…"

"sure Kagome-chan I'll walk you home tomorrow."

"thanks, oh and don't bring Yoru I don't want him to know just yet…I want to speak with you first." He blushed slightly it went away as quickly as it came.

"sure I won't tell so what time does your school let out?"

"two ten."

"I'll be there waiting for you."

"Arigatou Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi Kagome-chan." He hung up the phone. His door flew open.

"who the hell was that! Calling in the middle of the night?"

"uh…it was my cousin she's back in town and wanted me to stop but but I gladly turned her down."

"yea well tell the wench not to call so late people are trying to sleep!" he turned and slammed the door.

'he's been around Inuyasha too much.' He sighed and lied back down.

* * *

There was chapter 2! I hope you like it why is kagome suddenly parinoid of going back home? Yoru and inuyasha do some guy things and Sunao and Kagome have a little talk that shocked Sunao into staying at the house with kagome then the unthinkable happens Saito looses his cool andisn't very happy and attacks and seriouly wounds….

Aww you thought I was actually gonna tell! You just have to wait till chap three! Review review and review!

Jap terms

yabun osokuni shitureishimasu: I applogise for doing this such late at night

Oyasumi: good night

Ja ne -marufan!

special thanks to the reviewers

x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR

Defyingfirewolf

Sesshomarulover06

khiti-kat

SesshyLover180

hotdemonessthatuwant666

FutureRin666

P

U

S

H

T

H

E

L

O

V

L

Y

P

U

R

P

L

E

B

U

T

T

O

N


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the mega playboy and a deadly blow

**Ok before I start I've added more pics to my profile! These are of the new characters coming in this chapter and the next. Nagata, Mizuochi, Nagi, Neyagawa sensei, and Oosaka. I found them at are perfect for my characters! If u know the original place or anime feel free to tell me! I'm taking no credit!**

Kagome awoke with a jolt again. She glanced at the clock. 6:50 she lied back down. Then shot up.

"Ah!" she ran into the bath room and took a shower she put on her underwear and put on a pair of jeans. Someone came into her room at blinding speed just as she clamped her bra.

"Kagome what is it!" Sesshomaru stood still. Kagome was staring at him wide eyes with her hands still on the clamp of her bra. Her eyes widened even more then screamed.

"PERVERT!" she ran to get her shirt and put it on then grabbed an over sized sweat shirt.

"Oh no! I'm soooo late! Why didn't you wake me up!" she forgot all about the incident as kagome scrambled to put her shoes on. She ran pass him and grabbed a piece of toast from Inuyasha. She ran out the door as she brushed her hair. She nearly tumbled down the shrine steps. Yoru and Sunao where walking down the street when a blur of wind passed them by.

"Ohayo Sunao and Yoru!" the wind spoke as it disappeared. They stopped as they watched the retreating figure of kagome.

"Yoru was that kagome-chan?"

"Hai it's 7:20 she's late." Sunao sighed.

"We have the same classes as well and Neyagawa sensei isn't going to be happy."

"Yea well because of our schedule we have today off." (Yea I've made it so that certain students have the day off and make up for it on Saturday. Cool idea ne?)

Sesshomaru came down the stairs with a small blush on his features.

"What's up with you?"

"N-nothing."

"Liar, I heard her scream Pervert, so what did you see?"

"Her pretty lace black bra." Inuyasha grew red. The door bell rang. Sesshomaru answered it.

"Yoru, Sunao…" Yoru pushed pass Sesshomaru and Sunao bowed.

"Gomen Sesshomaru-sama but we have nothing else better to do."

"Weren't you given a job?"

"Yes, kagome wants me to walk her home today."

"What! You never told me!"

"That's because she doesn't want you to come honestly you and Inuyasha are doubles."

"What! You think I'm like him!" Inuyasha and Yoru said in unison pointing at each other. Sunao laughed. Sesshomaru sighed.

'The fools I've grown up with.'

* * *

Kagome slid the doors open and stood there panting for a moment before her gaze locked with a pair of red auburn eyes.

"Miss Higurashi you're late to my class." She blushed.

"Sorry Neyagawa sensei I over slept."

"Don't let it happen again or you'll be here in detention…with me."

"Hai." She blushed. Neyagawa sensei was her favorite teacher aside from being young he was drop dead gorgeous. He had shoulder length Blond hair with those intense Red auburn eyes. He wore a brownish silk shirt with imprints of leafs and vines that were the same color as his cream colored tie faded into the shirt, and a pair of khaki colored slacks. His voice was deep and husky always. Every word that came from his mouth seemed to rumble. He taught English. Not to mention he held the power over sound being able to manipulate it as though it was water.

'Being hot should be against the law! For him and Sesshomaru!' she took down her notes and sighed. The door slid open again to reveal a boy he was a senior as well.

'He's just as hot.' Kagome let her eyes roam his body as he talked with Neyagawa.

He wore a plain white jacket over a black muscle shirt that stopped mid neck. His hair was short and bluish silver with teal colored eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. He smiled as he talked with Neyagawa. Then his gaze shifted to kagome as he was talking then back to the teacher. His body was lean and muscular. Kagome felt a blush rising to her cheeks. He then turned to leave.

"Oh and Oosaka tell Nagi to meet with me after school as well."

He nodded and shoved his hands into his jacket as he left the class room.

'So his name is Oosaka'

Sango jabbed her in her ribs.

"Kags do you want detention with Gawa sensei? Pay attention."

"Miss Yamasaki are you talking in my class?" she blushed.

"I see that you are don't let me catch you again." He turned towards the board and wrote down some English words then the kanji then the Japanese words.

"Copy those, for homework I want you to remember them for I shall call on you tomorrow to test your memory." The bell rung kagome was about to leave the class room when the teacher stopped her.

"Miss Higurashi I need to ask a favor of you." She nodded.

"I'll wait out side kags." She waved and slid the door close. He advanced up to kagome until he was a few feet in front of her.

"Kagome is there any reason why your gaze never seems to leave my presence?" she blushed. She backed up into the board. His hands resting beside her head on either side encasing her head.

"I-Iie Neyagawa Sensei."

"Don't call me that. My name is Nerumi." He leaned his head in his blond hair falling loose around his shoulders. His gaze intensified burning a hole in her.

"I need you to deliver this..." His hot breath on her cheek. In his hand a piece of paper. He slid his hand down her side and into her sweat shirt pocket. Her face flushed. He smiled down on her.

"Take it to Nagata." She bit her bottom lip.

'Oh Kami what is he going to do to me?' his hand removed itself from her pocket.

"This isn't right."

"You're right." He removed himself and fixed his tie. Then cocked his head back to look at her.

"I expect you to pay attention to the work Miss Higurashi, or you'll face detention my way." He winked as he slid the door open. Kagome walked out and blushed ten shades redder. Sango waved as she walked up to her.

"Kags what happened? I tried to listen but I couldn't hear anything like there was a barrier around the door or something."

"Sango he's a sound lord."

"Oh yea." She laughed as they walked down the hall way. She stopped kagome by grabbing her wrist.

"What happened kagome? You're blushing like crazy."

"If I tell you have to keep it a secret if word gets out Sango I will come for your head." (What a threat!)

"Ok Kags I won't." kagome pulled her into the girls bathroom where no one was because it was the end of the day. (Would you want to read about other classes? I thought not! Cause I don't feel like writing it) Sango gasped after she heard kagome's story then giggled.

"Kagome! Nerumi Sensei is a mega playboy! Where have you been? Why do you think none of the girls complain when they stay after school for detention with him! You aren't the only one!"

"So Sango did you have detention with him as well?" she blushed.

"No of course not! He had me deliver something like you!"

"Oh yea…" she placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out the paper.

"Come with me Sango I need to drop this off." She nodded.

"Oh yea kags, it's said that Nerumi never ever defiled girls just made them flustered. He has a wife. God I would give anything to be that woman! The luck she must have!" Sango's eyes went starry as kagome knocked on the medical room door.

"Come in." she slid the door open to reveal another hot guy.

"Uh…Sensei Nagata I was asked to drop this off." He smiled. He had short smoke black hair with a white doctor's coat on with the most intense blue eyes. Under the doctors coat was a light blue button down shirt with a matching blue plaid tie.

"Thank you." He smiled. Kagome walked out and her phone went off.

"Moshi moshi this is Kagome."  
"kagome-chan it's Sunao where are you?"

"Oops Gomen Sunao I had to drop something off. I'm on my way." She closed the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Sunao my friend and current body guard." Sango remained quiet as she wandered about her own thoughts.

'Body guard huh? I wonder why.' Sango and kagome exited the building when kagome walked up to a boy with long pale pink hair with matching eyes. Sango became aw struck as she watched kagome talk with him.

'This can't be the body guard.'

"Sango!" she waved for her to come over.

"This is Sunao my body guard." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miss Yamasaki." She blushed.

"Please just call me Sango." He nodded. Kagome's phone went off again.

"Moshi moshi kagome speaking."

"Hey Kags its Inuyasha."  
"hey Inuyasha what's up?"

"I'm going out with Yoru for a while so Sesshomaru will be here ok?"

"That's fine Inuyasha but I have to get home today." The line was silent.

"Ok… but if anything goes wrong call me or Sesshomaru ok?"

"Sure Yash."

"Ja ne!"

She hung up the phone and sighed. Sunao and Sango where ahead of her.

"What happened?"

"Inuyasha is going out with Yoru tonight." Sango stopped.

'What's up with kags and all these different men?'

"Ano…kagome who's Yoru?"

"My other body guard."

"oh." They walked to Sango's house and waved by. Sunao and kagome walked in silence until it was unbearable.

"So uh kagome-chan are you going to Inuyasha's?"

"As much as I want to I can't."  
her hung her head low.

"I have to go back to the hell hole called my house."

"Are you going to be alright?" she giggled.

"I've always liked your personality Sunao so kind and warming."

"But my step father never leaves me be." They where in front of her house now. As if on que the door flung open revealing a very hot tempered man. Sunao smelled the beer on him in an instant.

"Kagome! You're late!" she glanced at her clock.

'Kuso.'

"I had to drop something off."

"Yea well come in I need you to start cleaning. If you do good I might let you eat tonight." He looked at Sunao.

"You again. You make me sick I don't want you to ever go near her again. It's not like I care but I will be the only man in her life!"

"Ano…Saito could he stay the night?"

"Oh so ya deceiving me are ya?" the wind blew shifting her hair right.

"I just want some company that's all." He remained silent for a moment.

"This one night only got that?" she nodded and walked into the house. When Sunao made the attempt to go after kagome he was stopped by Saito Grabbing him by his collar.

"Stay outta my business. What ever happens in this house stays in this house I hear anything other wise you will die." He released him and walked into the house.

'Damn him.' Kagome came out of no where and grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him upstairs and into her room.

"Listen Sunao Saito is going to try something I just know it he never grants me privileges." The sun began to set turning the room a shade of orange. Loud banging was heard on the door.  
"Kagome! Come down here nowand make me something to eat."

"Coming!" she got up.

"Sunao stay here. You can roam around if you want. Most of my things are at Inuyasha's but i think we can manage. Oh and keep the door locked don't open it. if you hear yelling of crashing of any sort block it out, do not come out this room. You'll know it's me when I call your name ok?" he nodded. She walked out the room and silently closed the door. Sunao locked it and went to sit on the bed. He found it hard. He also noticed a long trail of blood that was splattered on the opposite side of the wall. He walked over to it and sniffed it.

'This is Kagome's blood.' He followed the trail as it went downwards to a corner; there was a huge blood spot on the floor and on the back of the wall.

'All of this blood belongs to her.' He heard the crash of dishes followed by Saito yelling and Kagome yelling back.

'She told me to remain.' He listened to with his demonic hearing. (Yes Sunao is also a demon but I just don't know what yet)

"So all of a sudden you bring a man into my home!"

"From what I know this house belongs to my father!"

"Shut up!"  
"no I wont! You bring women in here! Why can't have my friend over!"

"Because he's a guy!"  
"and you bring women!" he clenched his teeth together.

"When you bring in a man I will bring in a girl!" he raised his hand up and brung it down but it landed on the counter instead.

"I'm older now I learned not to stand still."

"Shut up!" the hand that landed on the counter grabbed a small steak knife and brung it down on her shoulder. She winched. He left and came back with a bat that was rigged. It had sharp nails coming from it. He smirked when he saw her expression.

"Made it last night." Her face paled as he brung it down. She screamed and ran but he caught her. He had caught her on her back. She felt it when it came in contact with her back, she felt it tear through her perfect design and rip the skin clean off. She screamed. She ran up the steps him hot on her heels. She juggled the door knob and cursed.

"Sunao! Open the door! Hurry now! Open…" she was caught off by him grabbing her and throwing her from the top of the stairs. Sunao opened the door in time to see kagome's hair as she went screaming across the gap. Some of her blood flew into the air. Kagome never touched the stairs. He flung her so hard she missed all the stairs and flew into the wall with a loud thud her back arching and her mouth agape and her eyes lost all color as she fell to the floorleavinga dent in the wall.Sunao looked at the man with the weapon. He slowly turned his head towards Sunao.

"Your turn." His eyes flashed red then turned completely ruby.

"I think not." He caught the bat in his hands. No blood came from the wounds.

Saito's face paled.

"You can't hurt what's not of this world."

(I could have ended it there but I decided not to! Aren't you the lucky readers!)

(Oh yea it's Dark now)

Kagome gathered what strength she had left and dialed Sesshomaru. His voice came silky smooth over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sess-ho-maru…help…Saito's gone mad…Sunao…" she dropped the phone as darkness took her.

"Hello? Kagome! Kagome!" Sesshomaru slammed the phone down.

"This is why I didn't want her back there!" he ran from the house leaving the door slightly ajar.

Sunao threw the bat away from Saito as he blasted him away with nothing but energy. Saito was blown back a few feet but caught himself. He laughed.

"Looks like it's going to be a good fight today."

"Nobody's fighting any body." His eyes narrowed as he canted something and his hands began to glow a crimson red color as he pushed his hands forward. He closed his eyes and finished the chant. When he opened his eyes red crimson chains shot from his hands and wrapped around Saito.

"What the hell!"

"Like I said there won't be any fighting." He wrapped his hands around the chains and pulled, tightening them. Saito felt one of his ribs crack then brake followed by another and anther. Sesshomaru burst through the door. The strong sent of blood hit him hard and he swayed just a little. He noticed Sunao and Saito at the top of the stair in the hall.

'He's lost it again damn it!'

"Sunao Stop! seal your powers now!" Sunao turned his head and saw Sesshomaru. His eyes widened. The crimson chains disappeared and his eyes returned to pink.

"G-Gomennasai Sesshomaru-sama." His golden glare darted to Saito, Then to kagome. He saw the pool of blood around her, and he suddenly though of something.

'Why didn't I just let Sunao kill him?' he picked up kagome and got a cry of pain from her. She opened her eyes that where still clouded over in a pale dull brown color.

"Kagome it's me." Her eyes stared into his and she smiled warmly and closed them. He felt her body go limp. Sunao walked up to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama I'm sorry I shouldn't have let myself go like that."

"It's alright Sunao I should have let you kill him."

"But you can't! I might destroy the entire town!"

"I am aware of that." Inuyasha and Yoru came crashingin.

"What the hell!"

"When we came back the door was open and we found your phone dripping with poison." Yoru pointed out.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru pick kagome up and walked out. Yoru and Inuyasha turned to Sunao.

"What happened? Weren't you with her?"

"Hai I was but she told me to stay put in the room. But then I heard them argue and then I heard her shake the doorknob and when I opened it I saw her flying half way cross the hall. Then…then I removed my seal." Yoru exploded.

"WHAT! You removed the seal! What the hell is wrong with you!" Sunao flinched.

"I didn't mean to when I saw what he did to kagome-chan I couldn't just leave her." Yoru placed an arm around Sunao's shoulder.

"Don't worry I thought I told you that to only unlock your powers when your life is in extremedanger." Inuyasha raised a silvery brow.

"What's up with his powers?"

"Tell you later." He nodded and followed the two back to the house, leaving an unconscious Saito on the hall floor.

* * *

Well how's that? Was it long enough? So yea I haven't made up my mind yet about what type of demon Sunao is. But he may not be a demon after all. In the next chapter I will explain how Yoru and Sunao formed a friendship and the real problem behind his powers and Kenshin like personality. (Think of kenshin's personality on a regular day then the change into batosai you should understand perfectly now right?) **Oh yea Tears of a wounded angel will be updated tomorrow!**

Ja ne!

-marufan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the crimson fox and the lightning wolf.

(Yoru's p.o.v.)

I staggered as my vision focused on the crimson and black hell fox in front of me. Fate said that a day would come when I would fight this legendary monster. It stood its black and red fur blazing about it in the blizzards cold wind. Its golden glare narrowed as it spoke.

"Yoru I do not which to kill you but if I must I will. One such as you deserves to die."

"Shut up!" I charged at him. He jumped high in the air. His long tail was the only thing I saw as I landed. He disappeared again.

"Yoru you are much slower then I expected. Or is it the cold weather slowing you down? Clearly it isn't as you are the one that created it."

"Sunao! Why did you kill the chair man and the others?"

"I did a job." I looked at the fox. My own fur was rustling in the wind. His eyes narrowed once again as I figured he was chanting in side that head of his. Before I knew it red crimson chains wrapped around my body holding me in place. Sunao approached me. Standing in front of me his ears perked on his head.

"Do you really whish to die?" I glared at him. He looked as if he smirked.

"Those eyes are really something Yoru." My body instantly turned into deep blue only leaving my mane and tail fur and then I slipped into the ground below. Shocking Sunao.

"So you've decided to fight?" he turned around. His ears twitched madly as he tried to find me. I would have laughed. I was standing right in front of him. Aside from lightning I could control and handle ice snow and water.

* * *

(Sunao's p.o.v)

I looked around the area. Did he escape? no. his sent was all around the place. Damn I was hoping to keep him chained so he wouldn't do that. I killed the chair man, his wife, daughter, executives, connections, and friends all at once. It was over a thousand people in one grand ball. I had disguised myself as a human. When everyone was where I wanted them I killed them all. It took a while seeming as I went one by one. Yes a long while. I made sure I did my job ruthlessly. Pulling arms and legs from the body and then hanging them from the ceiling and sewing their mouths together, gashing them and slitting their thoughts. The females I made sure to gut. Oh yes I remembered one of them was pregnant, I made sure they found her unborn baby in the sink dismembered as well as the mother. Blood adorned the whole hotel in every room was a body. I even killed the chefs and maids. But one I left one out. Somehow that dam wolf was there too and if I don't kill him my job won't be done. I heard a crack from far off and my ears perked and I turned my head.

"Bad idea." I turned in time to see Yoru he slashed at my side wounding me. His ice claw didn't make it any better. My side was now blue. I looked at him growling.

"That will grow and consume your body until you're encased in ice." He disappeared again. I glared. This damn snow and winds was blinding me. I growled. I closed my eyes and chanted. Once I opened them the wind split in half and the snow stopped leaving behind a snow covered ground. I looked around.

"Where are you!" I turned. I saw him standing not too far off. I ran as soon as I gotten close enough to hit him my body stopped. I looked down to find that my paws were covered in ice and it was creeping up my legs. I looked at Yoru. His body became covered in fur again. The tips of his ears sported one droplet of water. He walked towards me. I tried to move. Never has someone been so close to me. He sat down and tilted his head. His voice was laced with laughter.

"Can't move Sunao? It's really quite nice to finally talk with you and we are not fighting."

"Shut up!" my body sunk to the floor my head rested on the ground. All my hard work for nothing in the end I lost. I lost to a lowly wolf. I looked up.

"Sunao although it seems that I am fighting against you, I'm trying to save both of us. The people we are working for have signed a treaty. They want us both dead. If one comes back the other will die."

"Why are you telling me this Yoru?" I looked at him. My head was still on the floor but I felt his spell begin to falter. The ice around my side and legs began to melt away. Then it hit me, he was telling the truth I sensed no lie from him. What should I do? Do I really want to die? These thoughts racked my brain. When the ice was finally melted I stood and shook the water from my crimson and black fur. I sat up and curled my tail around me. Then my attention turned back at him.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"Kill them." I had to chuckle.

"That's funny, kill them all!" he simply nodded. He too shook the water from his body the occasional ice dropping off his form. He sat back down.

"Sunao I know they are out to kill us. We are the last of our kind and you know this. Our fur is worth millions in the black market." I pondered that for a moment.

"If that is indeed so, how come we were sent out against each other and why was I given that job to kill the chairman?" Yoru's ear turned to the right.

"I'm not sure. Maybe to make the job easier." He stood.

* * *

(Yoru's P.O.V.)

My eyes began to roam the right half of the field. Something was off. Out the corner of my eye I saw Sunao's eyes dart to the left. He stood and began growling.

I heard him whisper.

"Yoru we are surrounded." I braced myself. Instantly we were surrounded. Humans with specially equipped with full armor and shields along with weapons of the many. A male stood in front of us. Sunao was growling louder.

"Silence Kitsune! I will not have this!" the man had black short hair with bangs that covered the right side of his face.

"I see you two have figured out our plans well then it won't be a problem to kill and skin you now." I watched as Sunao attacked a guard, going for the neck I heard that painstaking crack as the man fell back and Sunao on his chest. His head turned to me.

"Yoru! Run I'm going to use a very powerful and deadly spell." I was hesitant but I ran off. I glanced back to see a handful of guards on my heel. I looked pass them as I saw Sunao's body glow a crimson red color. They had opened fire on him and me. A felt the bullets penetrate my back and shoulders throwing me off I landed on the floor and skidded. I counted about fifty bullets in my body. I saw their heads turn as a loud boom was heard and a growing red barrier coming at us in a fast speed as it took the guards out. I placed a barrier around me. The crimson barrier dissipated. Unfortunately for me I had caught a guard in my barrier. I felt something sharp enter my back as I howled. I jerked my head behind me and sunk my fangs in his neck. Once I made sure he was dead I headed back to Sunao. Questions racked my mind. Why did he tell me to leave? Why did he help me? Why did he trust me? Questions that I didn't have any answers for. I came upon Sunao's form body's of humans surrounded him. Blood flowed from him. I swayed as I came upon his form.

"Sunao." His eyes cracked open.

* * *

(Sunao's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes from the darkness when I heard my name being called. There in front of me stood Yoru. He had a short knife sticking out his back. His deep blue-black fur was red with his blood. I lifted my head.

"W-why did you come back? It's the perfect time…to run." I saw his eyes narrow at me.

"What? Are you going to finish me off? I am in a state of vulnerability." He sat in front of me.

"I whish to do no such thing." I held my head up.

"Why?"

"Because I was never your enemy in the first place Sunao." I saw him lean foreword then regain his composure. He had been shot more than me.

"You are saying we are friends?" he tilted his head slightly then laid down. One of his paws curled under him.

"I would like that Sunao, you are very powerful and could easily kill me, even now when your body has no ounce of energy left you can still kill. Blinded by the need to survive." I saw the fine trail of blood run from him. His eyes closed slightly then opened.

"I can get us outta here." I looked him.

"How? The humans will never help us looking the way we do, they would be fools to help demons." I heard him chuckle.

"We are no demons Sunao. It's true you are a fox demon and I a Wolf demon. But have you ever wonder why we process the powers we do?" he paused.

"What youkai can process the power of water, ice, snow, and lightning? And what kitsune you know can hold the power of hell in his paws? None. Which is why we are in a class all our own." I tilted my head. It made perfect sense. He stood. He swayed a lot then regained his composure. I watched as a blue aura surrounded his form and he stood up on two legs. My eyes widened as I looked upon a human. He had spiked blue hair and pale blue eyes that looked down on me.

"Sunao I can carry you, you are unable to make the transformation due to the fact that you drained all your energy." He smirked. If I could have ran I would have. I inwardly sighed. I felt him pick me up. I screeched. He stopped.

"You're hurt worse then I am. All they did was shoot me and place the occasional knife in my back." Which he reached around and pulled out. He placed it in his pants then placed me around his shoulders as if I was a throw fur.

"Hey! I am no boa!" he laughed.

"Would you rather me carry you in my arms?" I fell silent. If I had the ability to blush I would but lord knows I don't go that way. He walked out of the clearing and back into town. People were looking at us. Yoru swayed a little. A woman with deep lavender hair approached us with a very worried expression.

"Daijoubu?" Yoru smiled. He pulled me gently from his neck and handed me to her. She looked at me confused.

"Please young woman help Sunao i…will…be…fine…" he dropped to the floor. The woman took a step back. I struggled under grasp. She looked down on me.

"Are you Sunao?" I looked at her as if her where stupid.

"Are you a woman? Of course I'm Sunao." I could sense that she was no human.

"Gomen I will get help for your friend." She turned her head and yelled for some one. Soon after a male with shoulder length Ice blue hair walked out.

"What is it Syrah?"

"Please help them Renku." He nodded and I watched as he threw Yoru over his shoulders.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Syrah walked into the room and placed a wet handkerchief over Yoru's head. She had bandaged up his chest and changed his clothing. She then turned to the kitsune who was at the moment asleep in her cat's bed.

"Ano, Sunao? May I see your wounds?" Sunao looked up and glared.

"As you whish." She kneeled down and probed his fur. Sunao silently growled. She stopped.

"I need to get you a bath, your fur is the same color as your blood so I would need to wash you." Sunao stepped out the cat bed. In an instant he found himself in the water.

"You don't waist time do you?" she smiled.

"My boy friend is the same way with his injures, I'm used to blood and gore." She dried Sunao and placed a bandage on his right paw and his left hind paw.

"There!" she wiped the sweat from her head.

"I'm going top make dinner. You are welcome to eat if you whish." She left the room.

* * *

(Sunao's P.O.V)

I let my eyes wander the room. My gaze landed on Yoru. His breathing was shallow. The nerve of him to say I was hurt more than him. I saw his eyes open. He blinked a few times and sat up. I walked up to the bed and sat in front of it. (A/n: Sunao is about the size of a Doberman Pincher) he looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I nodded. His chest was covered in bandages that where now red. Syrah came back into the room. I turned towards her.

"I see you have woken Yoru. Let me change your bandages." He nodded. I watched as she removed the bandages with care. Then wiped off the caked on blood with a warm cloth then examined his chest. She smiled.

"Your wounds will be healed by tomorrow." She smiled as she re bandaged his chest. She got up. She turned towards me.

"Sunao may I have a look?" I walked toward her and sat in front of her. I held up my right paw. She took it in her hand and removed the bandage. She moved to the side of me and removed the one on my left hind paw. She pulled back.

"There your wounds are already healed Sunao!" her voice was filled with happiness. She picked up the bandages and walked out the room.

"I'll be back." She pulled the door closed. I heard her and another man talking. I went to the door and listened.

"Being nosy are we?"

"Shut up Yoru." I listened as Syrah seemed to be pleading.

"Renku they are wounded! Let them stay until their wounds heal."

"No! I want them out now! I will not have your attention drawn from me!"

"It never was, please listen to me…" a loud smack was heard through the apartment. That's when Yoru stood. He walked to the door.

"Renku! Stop! What are you doing?"

"You are infatuated with Yoru aren't you!"

"No! I'm not I belong to you! I bear your mark!"

"Shut up!" her shrill voice was heard as a loud bang came from out side the door.

"I will kill them then you!"

"But they are injured Renku! I merely wanted to help them."

"As did I but I see how you look at him."

"What? I gave up royalty to be with you!"

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"Syrah I will be the only one you smile at! And I will be the only one to have you!" Yoru transformed back into his wolf form and silently pushed open the door. (It's those both ways doors.) He walked into the kitchen. The stove had caught fire setting the kitchen in an orange red hue.

"Renku don't do it!" I watched as the one called Renku hold out his hand and a small orb appeared. Out the orb came a sword. A huge double bladed sword. I watched as Renku plunge the sword into Syrah's chest piercing her heart and pining her to the wall.

"Ren…ku…I…will always…love you…and in death I will wait." She held out her hand then it dropped.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Renku turned to find himself face to face with two demons.

"You are the one she wants! You stole her from me!" Renku turned towards Yoru

"You bastard you didn't have to kill her!" Renku turned to Syrah. His eyes widened. His red eyes gave way turning back to pale white. His pupils were nothing but small dots.

"What have I done!" Syrah's body was pressed onto the wall by his sword. Blood pooled around her legs. Her eyes where open and paled over, blood dripped from the sword. She seemed to have a calm face.

"She accepted death." The fire was now consuming the entire apartment, it leaked onto the ceiling flowing like water. A beam came crashing down and Yoru jumped back.

"Sunao we have to get out of here!" he swayed.

"We can't stay in smoke for long." Yoru's vision blurred.

* * *

(Yoru's P.O.V.)

My vision blurred. I swayed a little as I walked to Sunao. A beam crashed down in front of me the ashes caught in my eyes. I shut them. Temporarily blinded I found my way to Sunao and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"What are you doing!" I ran and stopped outside a window. A beam was on its way down. I turned my head and threw him out the window. The beam came crashing down blocking off the window. I turned and ran. My vision had returned. I found Renku in the kitchen; he had logged himself on the other blade of the sword. His body loosely dangled in front of Syrah's body. I fell to the floor. My breathing had become ragged.

"I won't die here." I stood and ran to the front door. There was sirens blazing outside I could here it. I took a step back and ran. I felt my body as it went through the front door. I leaped the few steps and took off before anyone had a chance to stop me. I followed Sunao's sent.

* * *

(Sunao's P.O.V.)

I felt my body crash though the glass as I tumbled onto the side walk. I stood waiting for Yoru but instead I saw a beam blocking the window. I ran to the front where the fire guard was and saw that nothing had changed. There where people surrounding the hole apartment. I heard someone yell out.

"Look a demon! Its fur is a red as the fire I bet it's his doing!" I ran. I only pray that Yoru will make it out alive. Demons such as us cannot stay in smoke or we will die. I came upon the edge of the city an old abandoned building was there. I walked in. my golden eyes grew to accommodate for the darkness. It seemed like hours. Yoru still hasn't shown. Is he dead? No I will refuse to believe it! I heard a noise and went to investigate keeping perfectly hidden I saw my visitor.

"Yoru!"

* * *

(Yoru's P.O.V.)

Sunao's sent seemed to go on for hours, it took me longer to find him seeming as all I could smell was ash, smoke, and blood. I had gotten many frightening gazes. This city was solely for humans so seeing a demon in their city was a little uncomfortable. I staggered as Sunao's sent finally led me to an abandoned building. I entered. I heard him he was here.

"Yoru!" Once I was perfectly sure it was him I allowed the darkness to take me.

**Two Days Later.**

I opened my eyes. I found myself near a fire. I looked around for a while, I was in an apartment. Sunao was no where to be found. I heard noises it sounded like Sunao's and females. They rounded the corner and the first person I saw was Sunao. Followed by a woman with deep lavender hair. It was Syrah but how? I raise my head. Sunao looked my way.

"So you have finally woken Yoru." I stood and shook my fur.

"Is that Syrah?" she nodded.

"I'm a phoenix so once I die I can be reborn again. Although I can't say the same for Renku." I sat down. Sunao was human. Why hadn't I noticed before? He had long pale pink hair in a low loose pony tail and his eyes where pink. He sported a long sleeve baggy black button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I transformed into my human state and stretched out.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days." I sighed.

"Syrah has been keeping an eye on you while I was gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" his face held no emotion as he spoke.

"I have gone to see the damage that our fight as done."

"It was bad it's al over the news. They are saying that the demons that currently live there are rebelling, they also said that a demon fox with red and black was the cause of the fire."  
"there?"

"We are no longer in that city. We are now in Tokyo." Syrah pointed out.

"So you moved me?" they both nodded.

"It was hard getting you pass the guards. Syrah simply stated that you where her body guard and was badly injured." She smiled.

"It seemed to work."

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Yoru exited the room and looked around the small apartment. Then he turned back.

"I'm going for a walk."

"I'm coming too." Sunao ran behind him. They walked for about an hour.

"Yoru, where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Sunao stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"I said nowhere, I don't know where I am going and I don't know where it will lead me." Sunao caught up with him.

"What about Syrah?"

"What about her? I said I didn't know where I was going, I never said I was leaving. Besides I got her sent it's unique it smells of fire with a hint of jasmine."

"Hai it does, she a very kind person." Yoru nodded. They where walking for about another hour when they found themselves in the city. People and demons where everywhere. The odd couples and the love birds everything was there. Yoru bumped into someone and quickly turned around.

"Hey! Watch where you are going dip shit!" the person stopped. He had long silver hair. That was about all because he was still turned with his back facing Yoru.

"Do not insult this Sesshomaru…ever you filthy wolf." He continued walking leaving behind a stunned Yoru.

"That bastard! I'll show him!" (A/n: who does he sound like? nudges Inuyasha) Yoru ran after Sesshomaru and once he was in view of his silver hair he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Before he could get a word out Sesshomaru punched him in the face sending him a few feet back and deserving a few glares from the people.

"listen wolf I told you not to insult this Sesshomaru I would advise you to be smart and walk away next time I wont be so nice."

"What the hell! Get back here you dog!" Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks.

"That term would be nice for my half-wit brother but not i." with blinding speed Sesshomaru punched Yoru square in the stomach, then in the face and then in the back, and repeated this for a few minutes. In actuality the fight only lasted two minutes. Sesshomaru drifted to the floor with grace and snorted.

"Filthy wolf it will do well to leave this Sesshomaru alone." His gaze shot to Sunao.

"Kitsune, you are the one who murdered the people in the Mitani Hotel are you not?" Sunao's voice was stern. The hair on the back of his neck bristled.

'I don't like his vibe it dangerous. And he holds two swords. But didn't use them on Yoru.'

'Yes I am who are you?" his face an emotionless mask.

"I am the TaiYoukai Sesshomaru." Sunao bowed. This caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"It's an honor milord." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll be seeing you soon, your friend there is perfectly fine." He turned on his heel and walked away with a smirk on his features. Sunao looked on the ground beside him lay Yoru with swirls around his head.

"That was a bad idea Yoru that was Lord Sesshomaru of the west you should do well to keep a distance from him." Yoru shot.

"That arrogant Bastard making fun of me! I'll show him!" Sunao sighed.

"We should be getting back." They walked back to the apartment. When they got there they found a note from Syrah.

Yoru, Sunao

I went to work I cooked a meal for you guys it's in the fridge and if you need to call me for any reason dial my number, I will be back around nightfall.

-Syrah.

"Well let's see what we got to eat." He opened the fridge and awed. In front of him was a large chicken roasted along with macaroni, mashed potatoes, corn, and gravy.

"This girl deserves an award." He pulled everything out.

"Yoru at least leave some for Miss Syrah!"

"Shut it I haven't eaten for days!" he woofed down the food. Eating all. Sunao's stomach growled loudly.

"You know Yoru you are two different people. In battle you are determined, but now you…" he was cut short by Yoru's loud burp. He sighed. He walked to the phone and dialed Syrah's number.

Syrah sat at her desk and sighed. Working as a secretary here was boring but it paid well.

"Yup the secretary of the great TaiYoukai of the west and his son of course." Her phone went off Just as Sesshomaru passed.

"Hello?"

"Oh Sunao! Hi!" Sesshomaru stopped. 'Sunao?'

"What's that? He did! Well then I'll stop by the store when I get off work tonight."

"Welcome Ja ne!" she flipped her phone closed. Sesshomaru approached her.

"How do know Sunao?"

"Well I saved him from death a few days ago. He and Yoru are staying at my place now."

"Does he have blue hair?"

"Yup that's Yoru! And Sunao is your perfect deadly angle!" Sesshomaru sighed.

'Women.'

"Very well I will accompany you to your house after work. I still have a score to settle with Yoru. He is the reason I'm late." With that he walked off.

Syrah opened the door to her apartment. Sunao came around the corner.

"Welcome back Miss Syrah."

"Hello Sunao." She placed the bags on the table. Sesshomaru had yet to be noticed. Syrah looked around.  
"Where is Yoru?"

"In the shower he said he smelt like wet dog." Sesshomaru growled Sunao noticed.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama how nice to see you again." He remained silent. Yoru came walking out with a pair of deep blue pajama pants. His bare chest showing and his hair pressed down in his head.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Syrah's sweat dropped.

'Oh boy.'

"Well you see I work as his secretary."

"What!"

"Yoru please calm down."

"Yea whatever." He turned and walked into the guest room and closed the door. Sunao chuckled.

'He and Inuyasha must be related if not adopted siblings' Sesshomaru turned towards Sunao.

"Kitsune, I want to know of your doings at the Mitani hotel and the reason for the fifty body's in the small clearing of the hotel and why you where in the nigen city to begin with." Sunao smiled.

"Well you certainly don't waist time do you?" He sat down at the table.

"However although I am a kitsune I would be much more comfortable around you if you used my name." his voice changed to smooth and deep the occasionally emotionless mask slipping into play. Sesshomaru noticed this and smirked.

"Easily done as you already addressed me perfectly on the first time we met. Although I can't say the same for you friend." Sunao smiled.

"I would be happy to tell you the tale." Syrah smiled and made a small snack to the group of acquaints.

'Can't call them friends yet.' Sunao's tale was done by the time she was finished the meal.

"Interesting, I have a job for you and your friend."

"What is it?"

"This job is not in the corporate world. I have another business." Sunao nodded.  
"You will be paid well."

"Then I will be happy to oblige milord." He smiled.

"I would have to explain things to Yoru though." He placed his finger on his chin.

'I don't like the looks of this already.'

Next morning.

"WHAT!" Yoru was flushed red with anger.

"You got us jobs working for him!" he pointed to Sesshomaru who stayed the night. A smirked was played in his features. Yoru sunk into the chair.

'Why me?' he sighed.

'Working for the bastard I hate.'

"Fine I'll do it." Sesshomaru stood.

"I expect you both to be ready for work tonight. Be at this address at six sharp." He turned and left leaving the paper on the table.

Three year later (Currently)

Sunao laughed. Yoru sighed.

"Three years! Three years of his pompous ass! I can't stand him!"

"Yoru calm down." Syrah's voice calmed him. In the years that passed Syrah has never left their side. They where three peas in a pod. But Syrah lived in an apartment building down a few blocks from them and visited on a regular. Daily to be exact. She would bring food and snacks that she prepared herself. Sunao's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Oh kagome-chan!"

"Nani? Yea I'll be right there!"

"Huh bring Yoru too?"

"Sure ok! Ja ne." he flipped his phone closed. Syrah came up to him.

"Girlfriend?" he blushed.

"n-no I am her body guard; Sesshomaru-sama assigned this as our new job."

"I see. Well then I will be at my apartment if you need me. Just call me k?" Sunao smiled.

"Yoru come on! We have to go to Sesshomaru-sama's house and visit kagome!" Yoru came out the room.  
"Sure ok how is she after what happened a week ago?"

"Energetic as always." Yoru smiled.

"Well then Miss Syrah please lock up when you're done." Both left a very confused phoenix in the middle of the living room. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

"My, my what three years can do!" she grabbed her purse and exited the apartment and locked to door. She got her car keys ready as she walked down the stairs.

"I want to meet this kagome." With that she drove down the street.

* * *

Woo! My longest chapter yet! I didn't want to make it a two part so I kept going! Tell me what cha think!

-marufan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 old memories dug up

Sesshomaru opened the door and let Sunao and Yoru in.

"So how is kagome doing? And what smells so good?"

They walked into the kitchen where they found kagome cooking. There was tons of food on the table already, Inuyasha was stuffing his face. She turned around.

"Oh Sunao, Yoru hi! What brings you here?"

"Well we came to see how you're doing."

"Me well I'm fine." She forced a smile on her face.

'He'll come for me I just know It.' she was brung out of her musings when she smelt something burning.

"Oh no!" she rushed to the sink and turned the water on and a huge pile of steam and smoke came from the sink. She brought the pot back to the stove and sighed.

"My perfect omelet!" she threw it into the garbage soaking with water. She heard laughter coming from the table. She turned to see Sunao and Yoru laughing. There was an empty plate at the table and the chair was pushed out.  
"Hey where's Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru came and sat down.

"He said something about picking someone up." Kagome shrugged and finished the new omelet.

"There! Lunch is served!" she sat down next to Yoru and Across from Sesshomaru who was sitting next to Sunao. She smiled. There was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru got up and answered it as kagome and the others finished their lunch. Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen with two others. Inuyasha and another female. Kagome didn't bother.

'I might as well not be rude.' Kagome lifted her head and dropped her chopsticks. Her face paled. All the demons could sense the pure hate and shock coming off both women. All turned towards the woman. Kagome slammed her hands on the table and stood rapidly causing her chair to fall back.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What's it to you my dear sister?"

"Sister!" they all said in unison.

"Why yes kagome is my dear half sister." (Will be explained later in chap)

"Kikyo you rotten bitch!" kikyo's face turned red.

"You snotty little slut!"

"Who's the slut when you've been with everyone on the block!"

"And who's the one getting beat by father? Surly not i." kagome walked up to her. Face to face.

"And who's the one that got shipped off?" kikyo's face brightened.

"Souta." Kagome punched her. Kikyo grabbed the scruff of her collar and threw her.

"Kagome! You insolent brat! I can't stand you! You took everything from me!"

"And your father murdered my mother!"

"That's what the bitch got!" kagome ran to her and placed her hands around kikyo's neck.

"I'll kill you!" she punched her repeatedly until kikyo hands went for her face but instead got hershirt buttons and ripped them apart causing kagome's shirt to open exposing her red bra. The boys turned red.

"Whoa a girl fight and it's hot!" Sunao slapped Yoru on the head.

"Not now!" Inuyasha made an attempt to stop them but was stopped by sesshomaru.

"Let them fight it out. It will be easier to pick them up once they are unconscious." Inuyasha hesitated them relaxed and stepped back as kagome rammed into him. She was panting and glaring at kikyo. Inuyasha fell out on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Her sent is filled with nothing but hate malice and loath. It's thick in the air and will send any half demon over the edge. Not to mention her shirt is torn open." Both Sunao and Yoru mouthed and oh as they saw kikyo slide against the table and onto the floor.

"My father should have killed you!"

"And I should have killed you!" kikyo smirked.

"Your mother was nothing but a whore!" kagome stopped.

'Got her.' Kikyo stood and placed her hands on the table.

"She would always go out at night and sleep around."

"That's not true!"

"Sure it is why else would she be out?" kagome lowered her head.

"Exactly and besides you where but a mere child!"

"I'm not that much older than you!"

"But I was at the time and I understood!"

"Your mother might have loved my father but my father knew what he was doing that night he wasn't drunk!" kikyo put her hands over her mouth. Kagome clenched her hands into fist.

"You mean to tell me he wasn't drunk?" kikyo took a step back. Kagome's body began to glow pink.

"What's that?"

"You're wrong." She picked up her head. Her brown eyes where mixed with hazel creating a swirl. (Think caramel and chocolate)

"YOU'RE WRONG!" the pink hue grew into ribbons and ripped around the kitchen area.

"What the hell is that!" Yoru yelled.

"She's…a miko?" Sesshomaru shielded his eyes from the light.

"KIKYO! YOU…YOU STOLE MY LIFE…STOLE MY MOTHER…AND STOLE MY HEART! I HATE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" a pink bow formed along with a blood red arrow. She pulled back. Kikyo ran behind Inuyasha. (He recovered already)

"Kagome stop!" Sunao cried. She was still holding the bow back. She drew it back so hard that her fingers began to bleed. Sesshomaru stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagome stop this." Kagome brung the bow down for only a few minutes then her eyes turned full hazel.

"My master wants that girl dead…she will have what she whishes for."

"Master?" all said.

* * *

Somewhere in kagome's head.

'Where am i?' she was in a field of cherry blossom trees. The petals where blowing all over the place giving it a beautiful smell. There were stone columns all over the place.

'You are in your realm milady.' Kagome turned to face another female which looked exactly like her but with long haven hair that touched the floor, and her eyes where the lightest shade of hazel.

'I'm your other half.'

'Other half?'

'Hai I live within you as your miko half. I have been awakened, the girl named kikyo do you which for her dead?'

'Um no, I tend to say horrible things when I'm mad please don't kill her.'

'As you mish milady.' She began to disappear when kagome stopped her.

'Will I come here every time you are summoned?' she smiled.

'No. you only come here if you whish for privacy or if you go to sleep and want a place free of any nightmares. You are here because I summoned you; I will be your inner conscience. And when you use your miko powers I will take hold of your body. With proper training you will be able to speak while I control your movements.'

'Oh ok. Well I think I am ready to go back. Um can I return to talk with you?'

'Hai milady.' She fully disappeared and the cherry blossom field disappeared.

* * *

Kagome's eyes returned back to normal. The bow and arrow dissipated. She felt her body become very heavy. She began to fall forward. Sesshomaru caught her before she could touch the ground.

"Daijoubu kagome?"

"Hai I am please let me down." He did. Kagome walked toward kikyo who had a death grip on Inuyasha.

"What's your relationship with him kikyo?"

"We are simply seeing each other." Kagome nodded.

"Just stay out of my way and I yours." She walked into her room and closed the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Yoru yelled.

"She has discovered her miko powers thanks to kikyo." Sesshomaru simply stated. Then he added.

"I'm sure she won't mind cleaning up my kitchen. I expect it to be done in time for dinner." He walked out the front door. Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo.

"Come on I'll take you home." She nodded and locked her arms with his. Yoru and Sunao sighed as they got to work cleaning the kitchen.

Three hours later.

Sesshomaru returned with grocery and mall bags in hand. He found the kitchen spotless. Sunao walked up to him.

"The kitchen is cleaned." He nodded.

"Where is kagome?"

"Still in the room." He nodded and knocked on her door.

"Kagome I have something for you." She cracked open the door. He walked in. he handed her a bag.

"This is for you." She pulled out an ankle length deep blue kimono dress. It had splits going all the way up to stop at her upper thighs. The sleeves were short they stopped on the top of her shoulders. On the dress where various kanji symbols in silver and light blue. It had buttons going along left side of the neck with the designs of silver bows. She was literally at a loss of words.

"Do you like it?" she launched herself onto Sesshomaru hugging him dearly.

"I love it! What's the occasion?"

"My company is having a corporate party thanking everyone who has worked there for over twenty years. My father being one of them as asked me to join him. I would like for you to accompany me as well." She nodded.

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow evening is the party." She nodded. Her cell phone went off. He raised an eyebrow as she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! It's Sango! I've been trying to reach you know for a long time what have you been doing all this time! We need to hang out stat!" her voice sounded worried, happy and slightly mad all at once.

"Sorry sango, I was busy how about we hang out right now? I have nothing to do any way?" she held the phone away as she heard Sango screech.

"KagomethatwouldbegreatIwouldlovethat! I'llseeyouintwentymins!"

"Whoa Sango slow down! I'm at inuyasha's ok?"

"Sure!"

"Bye!" she flipped the phone closed. Then turned back to sesshomaru.

"Do you mind if I hung out for a bit?" before Sesshomaru could protest Yoru jumped in.

"Sure kags you go ahead and do that you some time away from stress!"

"Yea thanks." She pushed them all out so she could get dressed. She put on some blue hip hugger jeans and her black sneakers along with a black shirt that fell over her shoulders and fit her curve and some black outliner and she let her hair down and put some vanilla spray and opened her door. She heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. She opened the door and frowned.

"It's only you Inuyasha." She sighed.

"What do ya mean it's only me!" she stepped aside to let him in. he took a minute to look her over.

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm going out with Sango."

"Whoa kagome! I never thought…you…Sango…wow what about Sesshomaru? What would he think…"

"INUYASHA! You jerk! That's not what I meant!" Sango's car pulled up. She honked the horn.

"Kagome! Common'!" she smiled. She turned back to the guys.

"By! I'll be back by tonight don't wait up for me!"

"Kagome don't forget no drinking, striping, or karaoke!" Yoru's statement went unheard.

"Ja ne!" she ran down the stairs and hoped into Sango's car. They both sped off running a red light.

Sesshomaru turned to the others after he closed the door.

"So Inuyasha did you know kikyo was her older half sister?"

"Honestly no I didn't."

"But you are still going out with her am I right?"

"Yea why would I give up kikyo so kagome can be happy?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red only for a split second.

"Well then little brother if that's what you want. Yoru bring the rope from the closet. Sunao help me hold him down."

"What the hell! Get your hands off me!"

* * *

Kagome and Sango entered the mall. Sango had on a pair of blue hip hugger jeans with a pink shirt that said 'back off' on the front, and 'or else' on the back in bold blue letters. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.  
"So kagome what have you been up to? You've got to tell me everything!"

'Why not?'

"Sure Sango come one lets go sit down for this one." She nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha struggled against the chair he was tied to.

"Sesshomaru! You dip shit! Release me!" Sesshomaru, Yoru, and Sunao where in the living room watching TV. Sunao glanced at the clock.

"When do you suppose kagome-chan is returning?"

"Who knows she needs a good five hours or so just to hang and talk with her friend." Sesshomaru turned the volume up and then sighed. The time passed it was now ten o'clock. Inuyasha had finally been released at nine and was in the living room on the floor watching T.V. The door had opened and kagome along with Sango and Miroku walked in they stood in the foyer.

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Where you been?

"I was at the mall with Sango and then we picked up Miroku and saw a movie."

"Who's miroku?"

"Sango's boyfriend. He attends another school that's why we don't see him as much."

"Oh ok." Sesshomaru came from the living room and walked up to kagome.

"We need to talk." She nodded. Then turned back to Sango and Miroku.

"Sango can you pick me up tomorrow for school?"

"Sure kagome!" she turned and waved as they left.

"I assume you had a good time?"

"Yea I did thanks for letting me go." He nodded. They entered the kitchen area.

"Tell me how you are related to kikyo."

"Well you don't waste time." She sat at the table with Sesshomaru across from her.

"Well my step father is kikyo's real father. Her mother left him before he decided to change. My mother married him making kikyo my half sister. This was after my real father died." He nodded. Kagome let out a yawn.

"I'm going to bed. It's back to school tomorrow you know, I don't want to miss anymore days."

"Oyasumi Sesshomaru." He gave a small smirk.

"Oyasumi kagome." Kagome plopped in her bed.

'Tomorrow I go back to school, get to hang with Sango some more and go out with Sesshomaru!' she smiled as sleep took her.

* * *

There! All done! Next chap is the big party! Expect a long chap!

-marufan


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nope i don't own jack nanny! they are not mine although i love to whish!

onward with the chapter!

Chapter 6 the party

Kagome groaned as she sat up in the bed and rubbed the back of her head while yawing. Today she would go back to school. She told Sango to pick her up. She ripped herself from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. She put on a pair of baggy black sweats and a tight fitting pink shirt. She threw on her black sneakers and left her hair down. She sighed.

'oh well at least it's Friday!' she smiled and walked out the room it was still early so she had some time to spare before Sango got here. She made some toast and filled a cup with some orange juice. She sighed as she finished both and threw the glass into the sink. The honking of a horn was heard as kagome threw her backpack over her shoulder and raced out the door closing it with a thud. She smiled at Sango as she threw her bag in the back seat and got in the front.

"Hey Kagome how are you?"

"Just fine."

"Every one was worried sick about you."

"Really?"

"Yea!" she stopped at a red light and looked her friend over.

"Well you look great." Kagome nodded. They sped off towards the school. once in the parking lot Sango grabbed onto kagome's arm. A very serious expression on her face.

"Mr. Playboy is not too happy about your disappearance especially since you're the star student. He's had a very nasty temp since you left. Just a fair warning, oh and you have a ton of make up work to do." Kagome sighed and got out of the car. They walked to the classroom and every one stared at kagome as if she was green. She smiled.

"Good morning Neyagawa sensei." He looked at her just as the others did then smiled.

"Welcome back Miss Higurashi pleas have a seat and if you could stay after class to get your missed work." His red gaze bore into her as she nodded and walked to her seat.

The bell rang for school to end. It was a pretty boring day for kagome in every class it was the same thing, they'd stare, and she'll stay after class and get a ton of work. Now she had a total of thirty assignment all due by the end of the semester which was only two weeks away. She sighed as she got into Sango's car.

"Don't worry kagome I'll help you, I have every single assignment!" kagome nodded. Sango squealed.

"You have a date tonight don't you!" kagome flushed. 'How could I have forgotten that?'

"Uh it's not a date."

"But it's still Sesshomaru!" Sango had a point. It didn't matter if it was a walk to the park or an extravagant party she still had to look good for the man that was the definition of it.

"Ok to the mall!" they arrived at the mall in two minutes flat.

"Come on I've got these perfect shoes that I saw!" Sango led kagome to a shoe store and Sango grabbed the shoes while kagome removed hers.

"look." The shoes Sango held were of a silver color with light blue diamonds going across the straps and a lovely dark blue flower on the side. They were beautiful.

"Try them on already!" kagome nodded and placed her foot in the shoe.

"Oh my god! They are beautiful on you we are getting them now!" she snatched the shoe off kagome's foot and raced to the register. By the time kagome was done tying them Sango was back with the bag.

"How much?" kagome said pulling out her wallet.

"Don't worry about that I already paid for them and you are not paying me back if you do I'll kill you!" kagome smiled.

"Thanks Sango." She nodded.

"Com on! It's already five! We want you ready!" they drove to Sesshomaru's place. When they entered the place was completely empty not even Inuyasha was there.

"Wow this place is empty; usually some one would be here."

"Oh kagome ignore it we got the house to our self! Lets go!" she dragged kagome into her room.

Sesshomaru looked at the flower arrangements that littered the store, he had only left he house around five to give kagome enough time to get ready.

"That one!"

"No this one!"

"I'm telling you Inuyasha she'll like this one!"

"No Yoru she'll like this one!" Sunao sighed.

'Not related my ass.' He picked up a rare bouquet of blue and white roses and handed them to Sesshomaru who gladly took them and paid.

"Hey!" both yelled.

"Sunflowers Inuyasha? I don't even know what the hell those are Yoru but I highly recommend you put them down." Yoru sighed and put them down and walked out the store.

Sango smiled brightly as she did Kagome's hair. She put half of it in a bun and left half hanging down in which she curled slightly, she also let kagome's bangs falls loosely around her face but not so much that it will get in her way.

"Good now put the dress on. Kagome stepped into her dress and sat back in the chair so Sango could do her makeup. They heard the door open and close followed by voices.

"Well there back." kagome nodded as Sango put some blue eyeliner on her and some blush and lip gloss. They heard a nock on the door.

"Kagome?"

"Sorry kagome is not coming out until she is ready! Which will be in a few minutes." Sesshomaru heard Sango speak with kagome who gasped a little and then he heard shuffling and Sango telling her to hurry up. The door opened and Sango came out smiling.

"Hello Sesshomaru! Kagome will be out shortly she is putting on her shoes…"

"Sango!" kagome yelled.

"Please excuse me Sesshomaru." He nodded as she stepped back in the room

"Kagome! You latched them wrong!"

"Well how was i supposed to know there are like three straps!" Sesshomaru sighed and went to sit in the living room. After about ten minutes Sango emerged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Kagome is ready!"

"Well it's about time!" Inuyasha yelled. He and the others where already changed and ready, Sesshomaru adorned a brilliant deep blue suit with a silver shirt. Inuyasha adorned a black suit with a blood red silk shirt underneath, his hair in a loose pony tail. Yoru had on a deep grey almost black suit with a light blue shirt underneath and he has his hair slicked back on his head with the exception of two thick strands for bangs. His hair only touched the nape of his neck. Sunao had on a black suit with a light cloudy pink shirt underneath (yes its silk) his hair was left in it regular loose pony tail. Sango gapped at the men.

'Maybe I should have gone.' pink tinted her face. She looked around but didn't see kagome anywhere. Now the pink faded into red anger.  
"Kagome! Get in here! I didn't waste all that time on you for nothing!" kagome slowly pulled herself from around the corner. All eyes were on her when she fully stepped out. Sesshomaru's eyes widened the most. Inuyasha and the others just gaped at her. Sesshomaru walked up to her and presented the roses.

"Wow thank you Sesshomaru they are beautiful I love them." She handed them to Sango who placed them in a vase.

"Well let's go!" Yoru yelled. All nodded. She waved to Sango who sped down the street in the opposite direction.

"She's going to get caught."

"Yea I know." Kagome rode in the passenger seat and Inuyasha in the back. Yoru and Sunao where in another car behind them. It was now 7 and the party was to start at eight.

When they arrived all eyes where on kagome. She felt slightly uncomfortable she was the only human there. Sesshomaru's arm linked with hers and they walked in. Inuyasha, Sunao and Yoru made up the back. They walked toward his father, a tall built handsome man with long silver hair in a high pony tail and a lovely set on golden eyes that was the family trait. He turned to them and smiled.

"Ah! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha my sons I see you made it. Yoru, Sunao haven't seen you in a while, and who I might ask is this?" he looked to kagome and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Tashio I'm Kagome Higurashi a friend of both your sons."

He smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well kagome, please enjoy yourself have fun. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha may I speak with you?" both nodded. Yoru slung an arm around her shoulder.

"So, want something to Drin…" he spotted a head full of deep lavender hair that caught his attention. He used his other hand to call to her.

"Hey! Syrah!" she turned and smiled. When she walked up to him and kagome she gave her a questioning look.

"Kagome I want you to meet a very good friend of mine, this is Syrah." He removed his arm from around her and walked off to find Sunao.

"I'll be back I'm going to get drinks." Both nodded.

"So you're kagome, I've heard about you from Sunao and Yoru." Kagome was amazed at the beauty of the girl in front of her. Light purple eyes stared back at her.

"So um are you going out with Yoru?" her sweat dropped.

"Oh goodness no! I'm a good friend; I've been with those two since they first met Sesshomaru which was about three years ago!"

"Wow, so um what kind of demon are you?"

"I'm a phoenix."

"Wow, so um what is this party for exactly?"

"Promotions get together that kind stuff." She nodded. Yoru came back with Sunao and some drinks.

"Syrah good to see you again." She smiled

"You two Sunao."

Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome and smiled. She was laughing with Syrah. Yoru and Sunao where not to far having a conversation of their own. But something caught his attention. A lock of black hair caught his attention walking towards Kagome.

"Father, who is that?"

"Oh that is Saito Fugitaki one of the best in the company, Sesshomaru you should know he works in the office one of the best." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw Saito place a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome turned at the hand placed on her shoulder and gasped.

"Kagome, what a nice surprise seeing you here, so tell me when are you coming home?" her eyes widened when the hand on her shoulder tightened. Sunao and Yoru jerked his hand away from her and stood in front of her.

"Kagome my daughter I will see you again." He smiled as he walked to Sesshomaru.

"Ah! Sesshomaru Tashio my pleasure to meet you finally, come lets talk." He placed his hand on his shoulder and walked him away from kagome.

'This isn't right.' He was lead to an upstairs balcony overlooking the ball room where all the high rolling executives where. Then after about ten minutes of talking to old men about raises and corporate decisions Sesshomaru wanted to return to kagome, he had left her all evening and he needed to know if she was alright, as he took one step down and the lights went out followed by a scream and the crashing of glass and tables.

"Yoru!" Sunao yelled.

"Protect kagome!" thorough the darkness Yoru stood in front of kagome who was on the floor from people pushing her. She felt arm encircled her waist and she screamed.

"Sesshomaru!" and a hand went over her mouth a fabric of some sort filled with a powder was smeared onto her nose and she instantly fainted. Yoru felt something make contact with his head and he fell on his knees.

"Kagome!" the lights went on and he saw an empty ball room and Sunao picking up Yoru off the floor and Syrah getting up off the floor as well. But no kagome in sight. He jumped from the banister and landed in front of them his father and Inuyasha with him.

"What the hell happened?"

"It was a set up from the very begging." Sesshomaru's father stood stunned.

"Who?"

"Saito Fugitaki, he kidnapped kagome."

"I knew it!" Inuyasha yelled out. Sesshomaru growled.

"Easy there son I have some people we can call good people also known as assassins for hire." Sesshomaru looked at his father.

"Who?" Mr. Tashio smiled an evil smile and pulled out his cell phone.

wow what a chap 4 me! so yea i brung Saito back into the pic and yes he will die but not now. i need a name for Mr.Taisho! haha can somebody please help me? so yea kagome is back in the hands of her evil step father! hahahahahahahahaha! and who excatly did inuTashio call? you'll find out in the next exciting chapter of Blood Lust and love!

press

the

lil

purp

button!


	7. Chapter 7

A.n.: ok i know i've wasted a lot of time and neglected this story and i am extremely sorry! ok this is not as long as it should be but i'm am on punishment right now am i'm workingas hard as i can to update i am now working on falling and that should be up sometime whenever i have time. we are going out of town for thanks giving and i don't think there will be a update till i get back.!

Gomen!

\//

\//

\//

Chapter 7 caught

Kagome looked around the dark room she was in, she instantly knew that she was in her old room back in her old house but one big difference, the room was barren and filled with different devises of torture. She also found herself tied at the ankles and wrist. She tasted the metallic sourness of blood. It was trickling from her nose and on the tip of her lip; it was bleeding due to the power shoved in her nose. She adjusted her eyes in the darkness at the door that slowly came open. She sat up and leaned her back on the wall. Her dress was in shreds and it had a huge split going down the center of her chest stopping in the middle of her breast. She held her breath as a dark figure entered her room and closed the door shrouding the room in darkness once again. She heard his footsteps that came to a stop in front of her. She heard the stretching of leather shoes as the figure bent down to level himself with her.

"Kagome…what a lovely name, your father told me to watch you." Kagome felt his hot breath on her cheek. She broke into a cold sweat from fear. She heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you…" his voice was stern and smooth as it glided across her face. She felt his hand cup her cheek.

"But he never said I couldn't have my fun with you." She gasped as his lips crashed into hers; his tongue mingling with hers the feeling made her want to gag. She pulled away from him and spit in his face.

"Stay away from me!" he chuckled again.

"I never expected you to fight back." she heard him get up and stretch then heard him walk to the door, he opened it and kagome was able to see his face. He had long black hair with deep blue highlights that stopped at his calves. It was braided in a loose pony tail that trailed around him. When he turned his head to face kagome she saw the deepest blue eyes. In all he was handsome. He smirked.

"Might as well tell you my name, its Bankotsu." He winked and walked out closing the door behind him. Kagome tried to twist her hands from the ropes that bound her.

'I have got to get out of here.' And her wrists bled

"Hello?" a low voice answered.

"I have a job for you, are you available?" Mr. Tashio replied while driving back to the house with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Yea I am, who am I suppose to kill?"

"Not kill, not yet. But I do want you to catch him for me."

"Who is it?"

"Saito."

"Fugitaki?" the voice asked.

"Yes." Mr. Taisho smirked.

"So you know about him?" the voice asked.

"Yes he recently kidnapped my son's acquaintance."

"I see." The voice replied.

"Do not mess this up." The voice snickered.

"Don't worry; it's been a while since I had a hit." Mr. Taisho flipped the phone closed then looked to sesshomaru who was looking out the window.

"Sesshomaru I have someone on the way now he should be there a little after we arrive home." His son merely nodded. He frowned just a little when he heard Inuyasha growling lightly in the back seat. He sighed and pulled in the drive way. A few minutes after they got in the house the bell rang. Inuyasha peered out the window.

"Let him in Inuyasha." His son nodded and let him in revealing a very handsome man no older than Sesshomaru standing in the foyer. He wore a white button down shirt that was open by three buttons, and a blue pair of jeans. His hair was the perfect shade of black with deep yellow highlights that reached his lower back and was pulled in a low pony tail. His eyes were the deepest shade of yellow with specks of black that flickered. On his left cheek was a scar in the shape of a jagged slant. It almost looked as if a demon slashed him. He almost looked like Sesshomaru on a good killing day when he's killing. He nodded to Mr. Tashio and took a plop on the couch and flipped on the t.v. Inuyasha exploded.

"What the hell?! Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha balled his fist when his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need for that son, Keiji is just making himself at home."

"You call taking over my t.v and plopping on the couch at home? This isn't his home!" Mr. Tashio frowned.

"Inuyasha enough." his son growled slightly and stomped off. Sesshomaru on the other hand regarded Keiji with a cool manner much like Keiji himself. Mr. Taisho smirked just a little. Oh yes his son and Keiji would work together perfectly.

"Keiji show a little respect would you." Keiji glanced over to him and straightened himself on the couch. He nodded and got to work.

"You know the basics right Keiji?"

"Fugitaki right? Do you want him dead or not?"

"Agreed Keiji, I also want you to retrieve kagome." His mustard eyes brightened.

"Kagome? Who is that?" Sesshomaru sent a sharp glance toward Keiji, then back at his father.

"she, is what Fugitaki has in his procession, kagome was kidnapped about a week ago at our corporate party, she is probably at her old home no doubt in poor condition."

"What is her relation to him?"

"She is his step daughter." Keiji raised a brow.

"And he is treating her like this?" Mr. Tashio nodded.

"Yes and my son's have rescued her but somehow he managed to get a hold of her again. I want you to only rescue kagome leave Fugitaki." Keiji seemed to groan.

"Sesshomaru I want you to accompany Keiji." Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes but strongly decided against it.

"As you whish father." Both stood and left the apartment.

* * *

thanks to all that have reviewd and sorry for such a long absence!

-marufan


	8. Chapter 8

ok i know another short chap? but alas yes my brain is slowly rotting from thinking!!! that what i get for writing more than one fic! o.O

disclaimer: no! runs and crys in a corner

\\/

\\/

Chapter 8 saved too late

Kagome struggled with her other hand as she tried to free it from its bound. Her wrist was bleeding slightly as she tried to free her hand before Bankotsu returned. She silently gasped as her hand slid out the tight rope. She stood before crumbling back down to the floor.

'how long had I been in here?' she peeled her shoes from her swollen feet and stood again she looked for a way out besides the door and found that there was a window not to far off in the corner. She latched the lock and pulled it up. It opened slightly and then stopped. Her eyes widened.

'Oh no it's stuck.' She pushed it up with all of her remaining energy to a size where she could get out. She looked back and sighed. She hoisted herself up and out of the window. She stumbled and fell on the hard ground below. She silently cursed and stood. Now she could finally see what she was wearing. She was still dressed in her dress from the party, her dress was about half on length then what she started with and there was a huge split going down the center of her breast. She stood the cold ground freezing the bottom of her feet, just as she was about to run towards her house someone grabbed her shoulder and yanked her around.

"Where are you going kagome? Leaving me already?" she stared into the eyes of Bankotsu and her own eyes widened. He smirked as he pulled her close. The window had let her out in an alley between her house and another. She could smell sex all over him and she wanted to puke. She pushed her self from him and when he yanked her back she spit in his face and kicked him. He released her and she ran. He heard gun shots resound all around her she was hoping that she wouldn't get hit and thought too soon as searing pain ran through her shoulder and one sling pass her neck. Her running became slower but upon hearing the footsteps of Bankotsu she ran faster hoping that someone would see her and help her but no one came. Where was help when you needed it?

'Sesshomaru? Aren't you going to help me?' the ground was beginning to sway as she ran she saw two figures up ahead and decided she didn't care who they where but she hoped that they wasn't with Bankotsu or Saito.

Sesshomaru huffed as he walked along side Keiji. Keiji hadn't said a single word since they had left the house all he wanted was to get the rescue mission over so he could kill the bastard. He smirked but it then faded when he saw a female running towards him. When he looked behind her he saw a man running after her with a weapon in hand. The male behind the running female let loose another round of bullets and the female's form stopped and her head tilted up in a silent scream and her body fell foreword and landed on the hard ground in front of him. He glanced over at sesshomaru and watched as he looked to the fallen girl and kneel down beside her and whispered her name.

"Kagome." Keiji regarded the girl at his toes and watched as Sesshomaru stood and looked at Bankotsu as he was still running toward them and pulled out his own weapon and fired one shot that found its new home in the center of Bankotsu's head. His body dropped to the floor with a thud and Keiji watched with some sort of amazement as sesshomaru picked kagome's bloody body from off the ground and walked past him. Keiji smirked.

"He's more like myself than I thought." He walked slowly behind him.

"I might like working with him." He lighted a cigarette and puffed out the smoke as he watched the cloud dissipate. The lifeless body behind him bled out as he realized that his job was partially done. Sure he killed the guy but he also saved the girl too late but then realization hit. He never really saved her. And that was unacceptable in his book. He would have to fix that by killing Fugitaki.

"Once and for all." He looked up to the sky as he dropped the half smoked cigarette and walked off.

* * *

tell me what cha think please and coments about anything is welcom cause i need some help!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 new problems

Sesshomaru sat in the waiting room. He was waiting on word from the doctors, when he had brought kagome the doctors and nurses were all over them. It was probably shock from all the blood that flowed from kagome. He was worried about her health since he picked her up from the ground. He had finally found her and now he is loosing her again. He was growing impatient he had been in the waiting room since last night it was now well into the morning. A doctor came from the automatic sliding doors. He was holding a tab and a pen.

"Mr. Taisho?" he nodded. The doctor stood in front of him.

"Miss Higurashi is in critical condition. She suffered from multiple gun shot wounds. One in her back and another in her shoulder, the main problem was the one lodged in her back. While we where working on taking out the bullet Miss Higurashi flat lined and for a while and didn't come back." Sesshomaru for once had a shocked expression on his face. The doctor continued.

"We were able to bring her back but she is in a small coma, we think she will come out of it when she is fully healed. She'll have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks." Sesshomaru nodded. The doctor looked down on his tab then back to Sesshomaru.

"You aren't injured are you?" Sesshomaru stood.

"No, can I see her?" the doctor nodded at his coldness in voice. The doctor led him to a hall then to a room. He stopped out side of a door.

"This is her room visiting hours are over at nine." He nodded as the doctor walked away. He opened the door and walked in.

Kagome was on a pure white hospital bed, her hair fanning out about her, nose tubes occupied her nose while her mouth was slightly parted. Her chest was heaving slowing. One of her hands draped over her stomach while the other lie flat on her side. He pulled out a seat and placed it in front of her bed.

"kagome." He got no response. He sighed he didn't mean for her to get hurt of even end up here. It was his fault; no it was his fathers for allowing her to go for a week in those conditions. His phone went off.

"What?" he heard the voice chuckle.

"Easy there sessh, your father wants a word with you."

"Keiji, enough games why aren't you at the hospital she is your responsibility as well."

"I know but someone had to tell the boss right? Don't worry Sessh I'll visit kagome." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't call me that or you'll find your tongue in a glass." Keiji chuckled.

"Are you coming to see him or what?" sesshomaru growled.  
"Tell father if he wants a word with me come to the hospital." He flipped his phone closed. He focused on kagome who lay still as the dead. The only reassurance that she was alive was the gentile beeping of the regulator. He sighed and stood.

Keiji sighed and turned towards his boss.

"He said in order to talk with him you have to go to the hospital yourself." Mr. Tashio chuckled a bit.

"Well then I guess I'll go. Keiji find Yoru and Sunao bring them back here." He nodded and walked out.

Saito slammed his fist against the table.

"Kuso! I had her! I had her right here in this house with me! Damn! All I did was go to the bar! I needed a drink and left that bastard Bankotsu with her. He was so dumb to let her escape and then he goes and get shot! Kuso, Kuso, Kuso!" he slammed his hands down on the table again. He began chuckling and then it turned to hysterical laughter. He stopped suddenly.

"You want something get it yourself." He smiled menacingly and walked out the house.

Your and Sunao were now walking down the block with Keiji in front of them.

"So this is the guy?" Sunao nodded.

"yes it's him." Yoru glared daggers at Keiji's back. Keiji stopped.

"Are you going to say something or are you going to keep staring at me? I have no disregards against you; I'm just following an order."

"Where is kagome-chan?" Sunao asked.  
"In the hospital, we are going to see her soon as I get word." Both their eyes widened at the information.

"What?" They had gotten a call from Sesshomaru a few days after kagome's kidnapping. He had said to lie low for a while. And in that time Mr. Tashio hired Keiji and kagome is now injured.

"Were you not protecting her?" Yoru yelled.

"Are you that stuck up?" Keiji stopped.

"I was there yes, I was suppose to save her, I didn't sesshomaru did, I shot the guy that chased her and shot her down, Sesshomaru is highly pissed at me, I know. I have no time for his childish attitude. What I need to do is find Saito and kill him. Working on this job with you people has been extremely tiresome." He began walking again. Sunao tapped Yoru.

"He's like sesshomaru, no wonder why he was hired."

"I don't care who he's like I don't like him."

Sesshomaru returned to kagome's room with a cup of coffee. He set the cup on the side and flipped his phone open. It rang for about five times before a female voice answered.

"Tashio corp. how may I help you?"

"Syrah, its sesshomaru bring all my paper work to the hospital."

"Yes of course, I'll be there in twenty." He flipped his phone closed and turned to kagome. She had not moved an inch. He now stood right next to her hospital bed. He sighed and sat down on her bed. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and continued to stare at her. Just what exactly were his feelings for her? Why did he react the way he did? On top of that he was still pissed off at Keiji for not doing anything but stand and watch kagome run for her life. He was there! He could have ran towards kagome! She wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for him! He'd kill him.

Syrah arrived at the hospital.

'What could have happened?' she walked to the front desk.

"Um is Sesshomaru Tashio here?" the nurse looked at her a slight confusing tone in her voice she asked.

"Mr. Tashio? I'm sorry there aren't none listed as a patient here. Is he visiting some one?" Syrah had to think a moment. Why would he be here?

"Um I'm not sure, he just told me to bring me his work." The nurse shrugged.

"Well I can't help you Miss. There are over one thousand people here and two thousand altogether with visitors and over three with doctors and nurses. I can't file through them all." Syrah sighed and bowed to the nurse and flipped open her phone.

"What?" the smooth voice answered.

"Sesshomaru what room are you in? The nurse isn't helping because you are not injured." She heard him sigh.

"305" she flipped the phone closed. She went to the elevator.

Syrah now stood in front of room 305. She rapped at the door before entering it. She noticed kagome's still body first, then sesshomaru sitting in the chair beside her bed. His face held faint dark markings under his eyes, parts of his hair were askew and his eyes colder than ever.

"Sesshomaru?" he glanced toward her and nodded. She set the papers on the small table. As she was about to leave she asked.

"May I ask what has happened?" he glanced toward her in a absolute no. she nodded.

"Alright then, give kagome my regards when she wakes." She silently closed the door behind her. As sesshomaru reached for the stack of papers on the table his phone went off. He flipped it open.

"we have a slight problem." He flipped his phone closed and stood. He walked over to kagome the beeping of the regulator assured him she was safe. He bent down and silently placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out.

Saito stood in front of the hospital doors and smirked. He began laughing as he walked through the doors.

* * *

ok i'm kinds not happy with this chapter, it took me forever to type and for ever to think on it. i wanted more of the general couple sess.kag in this chap but i don't know where to go with this anymore. i need motivation! sigh i've had writers black for a while now so i'm starting with this story. i probably will update another story sometime tomorrow or friday.

please review

i need it!

please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 a fatherly visit

Sesshomaru stepped out the front doors of the hospital just as a small crowd walked in. He looked and found his father waiting for him a few ways off. He walked towards him.

"father." He nodded.

"Sesshomaru, I can understand your reasons for not leaving but Saito has gone missing."

Saito stepped out the elevator and proceeded to search every room in the C.C hall. (Critical condition) till he found her. He began walking but was stopped by a nurse.

"Excuse me Sir but visiting hours are over." (In terms of normal visitors. Sesshy's rich remember! .) Saito turned; all form of evil played out on his face including a deadly smirk.

"I'm just looking for my daughter kagome Higurashi, she suffered gun shot wounds recently." The nurse nodded.

"If you'll follow me please." He smiled as he followed the nurse.

"So you mean to tell me that Saito is out there somewhere?" sesshomaru's voice as cold as ever.

"Son we are doing the best we can to find him." He growled. He was pissed. The only thing on his mind was kagome. He needed to get back to her room. He needed to know that she was still alive and the beeping of the regulator was still going. As he turned to leave from his father his head collided with something metal and hard. The grunting coming from his father was the last thing he heard.

Saito entered kagome's room and walked up to her. He placed a hand on her forehead as he sat down.

"Kagome, you know I love you." He trailed his index finger over her face.

"When I killed your mother…I didn't know what came over me…I just snapped…do you forgive me?" his hand found her life support and he began to toy with it.

"Kagome I feel as though you never return my feelings." He glanced at her face. He smiled.

"My feelings for you are as strong as ever, kagome your father whishes the best for you." He pulled the life support.

Sesshomaru groaned. He heard an annoying beep that never stopped. His head throbbed with pain as he stood. Kagome's face flashed in his head. He turned and ran to her room. When he got there nurses and doctors were every where the annoying noise was some how kagome's regulator that flat lined. He stood there in the center of the room as doctors tried to stabilize her.

"Give me a 250 surge now!" the doctor yelled. (Sorry not medically educated) he rubbed the two metal hands together and yelled.

"Clear!" her body jerked up then fell back on the bed again.

"Clear!" her body jerked again.

"You can't be in here now. Please wait out side." Just as he was about to protest she shoved him out and closed the door. Life seemed to slow down as all he heard was

"Clear!"

"Give me a 300 surge now!" (Do they even go that high?) The noise of her flat line continued for a few more minutes until the beep regained 10 minutes later. A doctor came out and stood in front of him.

"She's in stable condition for now. Miss Higurashi might not make it through the night if she flat lines again. We will have a nurse on call and one that will come check on her every fifteen minutes."

"Why did she flat line?" the doctors face turned serious.

"It seems some one wanted her gone Mr. Taisho some one pulled her life support." Sesshomaru stood. He had heard enough.

"Is she stable?" his eyes on the verge of turning red. The doctor had to step back a little.

"Yes for now." Sesshomaru stormed out the hospital.

He found his father gone as he looked around. He found Yoru and Sunao groaning on the ground near by and Keiji standing with his back against the

Hospital wall looking bored.

"Where is my father?"

"...Gone..." Sesshomaru's eye's flashed red

"Where?" he asked dangerously. Keiji unaffected by his tone said

"Gone…" Sesshomaru snapped and grabbed Keiji by the neck

"Where the hell is my father?" Keiji shrugged as best as he could with Sesshomaru's hand around his neck and his expression stayed the same.

"Some strong guy took him..." Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Keiji's neck

"Who?" he narrowed his eyes, Keiji sighed and looked back at Sesshomaru's eyes with contempt

"How should i know…?" sesshomaru had a staring contest till Keiji looked away then let him go roughly and turned to Yoru and Sunao

"Are you ok?" they nodded their heads against the ground and didn't get up still

In pain

"It will fade..." Sunao gasped, Sesshomaru nodded.

"What happened?"

"They fought a demon much too strong for them" Keiji said in an aloft voice...

'Much too strong for them...' Sesshomaru thought surely not to strong for

Sunao... that was almost impossible... no-one was stronger than Sunao other than

himself and Yoru who were equal with him... Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Keiji.

"It's true... Sesshomaru...-sama" Yoru glared at him from the ground.

"Why didn't you fight?" his eyes still narrowed.

"I know my limitations and I do not whish to run head on into a battle that could only end in my death."

"So you stood there and watched him take my father." His eyes brimming with red. Keiji took a small step back. Yoru and Sunao stood a few ways back, having fully recovered. Sunao spoke first.

"We were on our way here and as soon as we rounded the corner they took us out. They masked their sent and attacked head on. Keiji over there was alert enough to jump away but couldn't lend a hand." Keiji snorted. Sesshomaru looked dead into his mustard eyes.

"That bastard pulled her life support." Yoru and Sunao took exchange glances.

"Sesshomaru?" he turned towards the two.

"Sunao do you have his sent?" he tilted his head upward then scrunched his nose a bit.

"Yes but its faint."

"Follow it." he nodded and ran off. Sesshomaru turned to Yoru.

"Kagome is in room 305 go and keep an eye on her. I will return shortly." He nodded and walked into the hospital. Sesshomaru gave his attention back to Keiji.

"Come." Once they were a good ways from the hospital sesshomaru stopped. Keiji was behind him. Keiji felt the sting then felt his body slam into the brick wall. Sesshomaru had punched him! He placed a hand on his swollen cheek and looked up.

"It's your fault. You added to it. It was a set up just to get me away from kagome long enough for that bastard to try and kill her again. I have a feeling you were some how involved in this. If father really wanted to tell me that Saito had disappeared he would have called me. There really was no reason to come to the hospital to tell me that. I knew there was something wrong when I spoke with you over the phone. Tell me Keiji if I had in deed left the hospital then kagome would be dead." Keiji stood leaning on the wall.

"I am not siding with any one sesshomaru." Sesshomaru punched him again knocking him out.

"From now on you address me as Sesshomaru-sama and nothing else." Keiji grunted and stood, he turned and walked off.

* * *

ok first major thanks to emmyjenny!!!!!! she helped a lot with my block!!!! i give her plenty thnkies!!!! without her this chap probably would have been a blow!!!!! i think it's a little better though!!!! thanks a lot!

review

review

review! twirls at completed chap


	11. Chapter 11

**ok here's the chap for you guys kinda mushy if that's what you want to call it but hey it's another chap down! don't forget to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 11 side effects of a coma

Sesshomaru was pissed. No he wasn't pissed just in a mood to destroy the whole world. He could break Keiji's neck, no not could, that would benefit him he would break his neck. The backstabbing bastard probably works for Saito. He would find out. Even if it killed him he would get some info. He cursed and almost broke through the paper he was writing on. He was back at work He didn't like that either simply because kagome was still in the hospital and his father was gone. He was in an extremely foul mood. He had sent Syrah to the hospital to watch over kagome. He wasn't too sure about the outcome of that either. He was working on a contract to take over a lesser company when he phone rang.

"What?!"

"Ano Sesshomaru…you might want to come to the hospital, kagome is awake but…something's wrong." He hung up and stood. Nope it wasn't his day at all.

Sesshomaru arrived at kagome's door and walked through. She was awake and it made him feel content but the look she gave him made his heart sink a little. Her eyes were filled with so much confusion he thought it would cloud her vision. Syrah walked up to him.

"The doctor just left he'll be back."

"What happened?" just then the doctor returned with a file filled with papers and noticed Sesshomaru.

"Ah, Taisho-sama may I have a word with you?" he nodded and walked out the room.

"As you have noticed Miss Higurashi has awoken but we've come across a problem." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Because of her flat line kagome has temporarily amnesia." He paused for a moment.

"She can't remember much but that should clear over a time of three weeks. I'll discharge her and you can take her home, we can't hold amnesia patients, there's really nothing more to do but wait it out. Come back after the three weeks are up for her check up." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Make the expenses to my father." The doctor nodded and walked off after scribbling down her appointment on the file. Sesshomaru walked into kagome's room and saw Syrah smiling while kagome smiled weakly trying to remember. He got Syrah's attention and she stood and bowed at kagome. After she closed the door behind her sesshomaru was left in silence looking at the slightly pale girl in front of him.

"Ano…Taisho-san I presume?" this shocked him. He only nodded and pulled a chair up to her bed side and sat down.

"What has Syrah told you?" kagome looked at him for a moment then nodded to herself.

"Well she told me that you have a healthy business and hired body guards from my step father and that I'm close to you and…" she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"She also said that you have a very uh, bipolar attitude." She heard him growl low and she frowned.

"But I don't think that. I do believe that you're close to me but I can't explain it I also know that we share a connection it feels right to me." She looked at him.

"Oh and your brother, she said he was something else. So where is everybody?" he sighed.

"We've had complications, your body guards are on missions right now." That's right he sent Yoru to the other side of town to search for Saito. He had scouts in the East and West.

"As for my brother I honestly haven't gotten a word from him lately. I believe he is off somewhere with his girlfriend." She frowned a bit then nodded. (I forgot about Inuyasha! Gomen! Just go with it please!)

"So can I leave?" he nodded.

"Soon as your cloths come we will leave." She nodded again and sesshomaru pulled out his cell and dialed syrah and asked if she would bring kagome some clothing.

Yoru knocked on the door to sesshomaru's home. He opened the door and let him in.

"Have you found anything?" Yoru nodded. He came in and sat at the table in the kitchen. He noticed a lump on the couch and smiled and walked over to her.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" she looked at him and tilted her head.

"Who are you again? I don't think we've met." His smile vanished.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru tapped gently on his shoulder and led him into the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru what happened? Was I really gone that long?"

"After she flat lined she lost part of her memory but it's not permanent, any word from Sunao?" Yoru shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since that day." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome walked into the kitchen and paused.

"Taisho-San? May I go out for a while?" he looked at her, the thought of her calling him Taisho-san unnerved him but the fact that she has no memory and wants to go out confused him even more.

"Take Yoru with you and be back in two hours." She nodded and smiled.

"Yoru?" he walked up to her.

"I'm sure you've heard of me, the body guard?" she smiled.

"Yes! I have, shall we?" he nodded and they were gone.

Sunao walked slowly back to Sesshomaru's house he knew for a fact that Sesshomaru wouldn't like the news he's brung from the East. He noticed Yoru and kagome leave and went to catch up.

"Yoru! Kagome-chan!" they both turned.

"Sunao Sesshomaru is looking for you, what happened you were gone for a while you better have some good news." He nodded.

"I do." He turned his attention to kagome.

"kagome-chan good to see you're out of the hospital." She smiled.

"Thank you, and you are?" his smiled dropped. (It's just not a smiling day is it o.O) he looked to Yoru who shook his head.

"Well I'll be going now, ill meet you at the apartment Yoru I'm stopping by Syrah's as well." Yoru nodded and they walked off.

"Yoru-san? Who was that?" he sighed.

"Your other body guard, and don't call me Yoru-san just Yoru please." She smiled and nodded. Her expression turned serious.

"I…I want to remember, I really do but I can't, it's hard to want to grab something and it disappears in your hands. Taisho-San…I want to remember more but the memories won't return to me, I'm afraid that I would stay not knowing forever. I know that there is a bond between us I can feel it every time I look at him but it's like cashing a car and you're following it in a wheelchair. Everything is so distant from me."

Yoru stopped completely and turned to her. Her face was sullen and her expression saddened.

"Kagome, give it time, according to sesshomaru you'll gain your memories soon enough, once that time passes you'll be back to normal." She smiled weakly.

"Normal, that sounds nice, to tell the truth I didn't even know who I was when I first woke. Syrah told me most of it that's how I knew I had bodyguards. But I don't want to depend on anybody so I'm going to work hard and maybe they'll come back a little sooner!" he smiled fully then.

"Yup. We should be getting back out time is already up." She nodded.

Yoru opened the door.

"We're back!" no on answered. Kagome said her goodnights and went to bed. When Yoru walked in the kitchen he found Sunao sitting at the table.

"Sunao I thought you would be with Syrah."

"She wasn't home. Sesshomaru is taking a break he didn't like the information I gave him."

**Flashback**

_Sunao sat in the kitchen across from sesshomaru at the table._

_"Have you any information that I can pose useful?"_

_"Yes I do. Saito is planning an assassination. He's picking only the best of the best and wants to act as soon as possible. Once he gets everyone he'll attack. Keiji was there as well but wasn't with their group I think he was there on his own." Sesshomaru smirked.  
"So he's trying to earn brownie points." (I love that saying! Had to use it!)_

_"I want you to send out a spy and get more information." Sunao nodded._

_"There is something else as well."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Do you remember kikyo?" his eyes narrowed._

_"She's on Saito's side as well, I have no idea where Inuyasha is but kikyo might try to make a move. She suggested they attack kagome while she's weak so she won't put up much of a fight but that's all I heard."_

_"You didn't hear anything else?"_

_"Iie they were getting suspicious so I left. Getting caught at a time like that wouldn't be a good move."  
"you're a demon Sunao not a weak human, don't go mixing yourself up." Sesshomaru stood and left the kitchen_

**end flashback**

Sunao sighed. He had his elbows on the table and his chin rested on his hands. His pale pink hair drooped slightly over his shoulder.

"I don't think he liked the whole kikyo betrayal thing, what we need to do is find Inuyasha." Yoru nodded.

"He didn't tell me what was wrong with kagome-chan though."

"She's got amnesia for the time being so we have to be careful around her. Especially if no one breathed a word about Saito, she probably doesn't know what he looks like and that won't be good, keep her inside or go with her and never let her out of your sight. I'm going to search for Inuyasha. Tell sesshomaru I'll be back in three days." Sunao nodded. He sighed again when sesshomaru entered the kitchen.

"Yoru has gone searching for Inuyasha, he said he'll be back in three days." He nodded.

"I'm going out keep an eye on kagome." Sunao noted the angered expression on his face and nodded slowly.

"If I'm not back by morning come get me, I might have a drink or two as well." Sunao nodded again and stood and made a cup of coffee as sesshomaru slammed the door shut. He swirled it around and watched as the many ripples of circles form and fade with every swirl.

* * *

well there you go another chap i haven't updated this in a while either so there ya go! well Review!

please and thank you!


End file.
